Frost and Winters
by Reallifewriterwoman
Summary: Jackson Frost finally goes to college; Arendelle High. Here he will follow Art and Law courses. Here he alms meets Elsa, a girl who is one year higher then him. A lot of students are scared of her, but Jack finds out that there is more to her than the eye see. (AU, MODERN)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A 19 year old boy with white hair looked up at the big building in front of him. He shivered from the cold. It was really snowing and cold.

His name was Jackson Overland, but most people called him Jack. He finished high school two years back and after a year of doing nothing finally found the school for him.

"Jack. Be careful." Said his sister Sophie. She thought that college was something like in the movies and had told him to watch out and more importantly; not to stand out. His parent reassured her that he would be fine. They even choose the school.

Arendelle High

The school for art, law and sport. One of the few colleges to have multiple courses.

Jack read the big sign next to his dorm. This was it! He grabbed his bags and walked towards the entrance.

* * *

The class of 1-B filled itself with it's students. The all chattered happily and weren't paying attention until the professor walked in and clapped in his hands.

"Alright. Class, today we have a new student with us. We know everyone already started a month ago, but we want you to make him feel welcome here!"

The class giggled a little. The professor shot them a quick glare and held his hand out.

"I want you to welcome; Jackson Frost!"

Jack nervously walked into the class. He wore the schooluniform that they needed to wear. A black attire with a red tie and black pants. Everyone looked suspicious at him.

"Why don' you introduce yourself?" Asked the professor.

Jack coughed nervously. Introduce himself?

"R-right..." Said Jack. "M-my n-name is Jackson Frost. Jack for short. I used to go to high school in Burgess..uhm...I like ice hockey and...and...I have a little sister and two parents...uhm..."

One girl with green hair held her hand up.

The teacher pointed at her. "Yes, Toothiana?"

 _Toothiana? That's a strange name._

"Why is your hair white? No offense."

Jack went red. "I...uhm...was born with it. The doctor couldn't explain it. I was born in the winter, so maybe that's why it's white...haha."

Nobody laughed. Toothiana giggled a little , but that was it.

"Any other questions?" The class stayed silent. The teacher then clapped in his hands. "Alright, Jack! Take a seat, then we can begin with math."

As Jack walked to a random place, the class groaned in agony when they heard the word 'math'.

"Don't complain, you'll need this later!" Yelled the professor.

Jack saw down next to a red head girl. She leaned on her elbow and looked at him with a smile.

"What?" Asked Jack uncomfortable.

"My name is Anna." She stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you!"

Jack shook her hand slowly. "Right..."

"You know you should not be scared by everyone. They just need to get used to you. I mean unless you have rich parents like me. Not that I care. I mean I care, but-"

"Anna, be quiet." Said a guy with dark/grey hair on the other side of her.

Anna smiled and leaned towards Jack. "That's Aster Bunnymund. We call him bunny for fun, since he-"

He quickly covered her mouth.

"Shut up! He doesn't need to know!"

"Need to know what?" Asked Jack curious.

"Nothing, you heard nothing, Frost!" Yelled Aster.

"Aster be quiet!" Yelled the professor. "You don't want to end up in detention!"

"Sorry, sir!" He quickly removed his hand from Anna's mouth and shot her a glare.

Toothiana giggled at them. When Jack looked at her, she quickly avoided her gaze.

 _These people are weird._ Thought Jack.

* * *

After a boring, long lesson it was time for lunch in the cafetaria.

Jack sat down with Anna, Aster, Toothiana and some other kids.

Anna really liked him. Not in a romantic way, but Jack seemed nice and different then the usual student.

"So, Jack, what do you think of Arendelle High?" Asked Toothiana while forcing a packet of ketchup open.

"It's cool. I guess. I haven't met a lot of people yet, but the first lesson was alright."

"Are you kidding?!" Said Aster. "Math is hard! You try and try, but in the end you might never get it right!"

Jack said nothing and started to unfold his sandwich from the cafetaria. He looked up and saw a girl with blond hair in a bun walk towards them. She walked gracefully towards them. Everyone at the table went quiet. She stopped by Anna.

"Anna...how did your math go?" Asked the girl.

Anna grinned widely and pushed her thumb up. "A-okay! Really, don't worry! I'll ace this year!"

The girl frowned and sighed. "Oh Anna..."

"But we have a newbie in our class!" Anna jumped up and grabbed Jack by his shoulders, forcing him to stand up. Jack nervously looked down at Elsa. He was just a little taller than her. Anna exactly pushed him towards her. "Let me introduce Jack Frost!"

The girl blushed and took a few steps back when their chests almost bumped into each other.

"R-right!" She said. "I heard that there was a new student in the first year..well, my name is Elsa Winters. I'm the class president from class 2-F."

Jack grinned and stuck his hand out. "Jack Frost. Nice to meet ya."

Elsa carefully shook his hand. Jack noticed that she was wearing small gloves around her hands.

"Well, I have to get lunch." Said Elsa. She quickly retracted her hand. "It was nice to meet you."

She walked off to another table filled with seniors. They were all laughing and talking loudly.

Anna and Jack both sat back down.

"She seems nice." Said Jack.

A guy with blond hair almost spat his drink out. Toothiana clapped him on his back as he coughed. "Sandy!"

"Jack." Said Aster all serious. "That was the ice queen."

Jack tilted his head. "Ice queen?"

"Yes. She is not exactly a 'warm character'." Aster made quote-signs with his fingers.

"Excuse me, but that is my sister!" Said Anna.

Now Jack looked at her. Sister?

Anna saw his strange look. She winked at him. "Yes, Elsa there is my older sister. Didn't you know?"

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

That night Jack went to his room. He already put his stuff there, but hadn't met his roommate yet.

And he was sure that that person was in there now. He could hear someone talk.

" _But...dad...hey...!"_

Jack swallowed nervously. He had to talk to him. Or her.

He knocked on the door, before walking in. He stopped in his tracks. The door behind him fell shut. He did not like this. He was hoping for one of his new pals or at least someone from his year. But instead it was her. The girl with the blond hair in a bun, now sitting on her bed.

Elsa.

She mumbled something in the phone and put it down. She jumped up from the bed and look unamused.

"You! You do not have the authority-"

"I'm your roommate!" Said Jack.

Elsa fell silent. "Wait...excuse me?"

"I'm your roommate..." He saw that she was still wearing gloves. Weird.

"How..."

"I didn't choose too, but it seemed alright by the higher-ups, apparently."

"Aha." Elsa grabbed her phone. "Well, my dad is one of them. I can call him up and ask for an explanation."

"Please do." Jack didn't hate her, but he got the feeling that this wouldn't work out.

Elsa dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.

 _"Hello?"_

"Ah, dad!" Said Elsa. "I know I already called you, but this is an emergency."

Jack was thinking. Winters...wasn't that a big company...? No...it was something else...

" _What is it Elsa?"_

"I need your help. You see, I've lived in my dorm room alone for a year and now some guy showed up and claims that he is my roommate!"

" _Oh that! Yes, I thought that it would help you, so I suggested it to the principal."_

"Dad!"

" _What? It's good for you. Everything else was full and this way you get to make another friend!"_

Elsa groaned. "But dad..."

 _"Silence!"_

Even Jack could hear him scream. Damn.

 _"You will bear with this! Got it?!"_

 _"_ Yes sir."

 _"Good girl. Call me again when there's a real problem. Goodbye."_

 _"_ Bye."

Elsa hung up. She sighed and turned towards Jack.

"What now?" Asked Jack.

"Well, my dad won't help, it's already getting dark...I guess you can stay here for awhile. But we need to find a way to get you into another room."

Jack nodded. He put his bags onto the bed on the other side of the room. He started to unpack his clothes and other stuff. A stuffed animal, a photo of his family, a pyjama and a nintendo ds.

Elsa didn't pay attention to him and flipped her laptop open. She was doing a research about an old case from 10 years ago. Her paper was due tomorrow and she's been working on it all week.

"Wow." Jack glanced over her shoulder. "What is your paper about?"

Elsa shrieked and immediately shut her laptop. "Excuse you, mr Frost, but I don't go snooping into your stuff!"

"Sorry, sorry." Jack grinned. "I was just curious. By the way, I'm also wondering if...if Winters is a company or..."

"It is. My father is the president of the Winter corporation. They make movies. I'm to follow into his footsteps. That's why I needed to go to this school. Here I learn things about laws and things about art, which is important since Winters also makes 3D movies."

Jack swallowed nervously. He was in the same room as the future CEO of Winters! Now he knew why that name sounded so familiar! The big company that produced the most famous movies and made billions!

"You know you don't need to be so nervous." Said Elsa. "Just do whatever you like. Just don't make a mess or get in my way."

"R-right." Jack sat down in a chair. Elsa went back to work. She did not pay attention to him anymore. Jack looked at her. She didn't look like a cold person at all. Maybe a little strict and awkward, but not mean or anything...He shook his head and walked over to his bed. He grabbed his math book and started to do homework as well. It wasn't too difficult for him. Jack always been good at math, so he was done within 30 minutes.

"Hey, Jackson." Said Elsa all of a sudden.

"Hm?"

"I think we've missed dinner."

Jack almost fell over. Dinner! Oh no!

"But I can get something from the snack machine. If you want too."

Jack nodded. "Yes! But I can..."

"No, I better go. I don't want people to see you coming out of my room."

With Elsa grabbed a few coins and stepped out of the room. She walked through the hallways. It was empty. Everyone probably just went to their room.

She stopped in front of the vending machine. She looked through the stuff. There wasn't much, but there was some packed bread and appels.  
So she choose those. She put her money down into the machine. The bread and apple fell down. She grabbed them and was about to leave when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"You weren't at dinner."

She turned around to see her boyfriend standing there, leaning against a wall. His name was Pitch Black. A boy from her year with dark hair and yellow eyes. He was handsome, but also a bad boy.

"Pitch!" Said Elsa out of surprise. "Sorry, I...forgot."

"Sure, you forgot." He walked towards her and put his hand under her chin. "How did my little queen forget? Where you busy studying?"

"I was!" Said Elsa. His eyes pierced right into hers. She couldn't keep anything secret from him. "Okay and I have a new roommate."

"Roommate?" Pitch released her chin and looked surprised. "Really? I thought you handled it."

"My father says that this way I'll make a new friend."

"Who is it?" Asked Pitch.

"Jackson Frost. A new guy in Anna's class." Said Elsa.

"Damn. Hopefully it won't let your secret out." He pointed at her gloves.

Elsa held her gloves close to her chest. She knew what secret he meant.

"Conceal, don't feel." Said Pitch with a smirk.

Elsa nodded. She learned that phrase with her father to hide her secret from others and to not let them to close. She shivered when Pitch leaned in.

"Don't I get a kiss from my queen?"

Without waiting for an answer he crashed his lips onto hers. Elsa blushed deeply. Somehow he made her feel scared, but also loved at the same time. It was really strange...

Pitch parted away from her. Her heart was still beating rapidly.

"My precious Elsie." He smiled down at her.

Elsa looked away blushing madly.

Pitch chuckled. He loved how he controlled her. He stepped back and walked calmly away from her.

* * *

"Hey, what took you so long?"

Jack noticed Elsa her red face.

"I wasn't gone for that long...just eat your food." Elsa threw him an apple and sat down on her own bed. Jack tilted his head. Something was definitely wrong. But it wasn't his business, so he didn't ask any further. But he did have one question.

"Hey Elsa..." He started. Elsa look at him. She was trying to unwrap her bread.

"Hm?"

"Why are you always wearing gloves? No offense..."

She didn't answer Jack and instead unwrapped her bread and ate it.

Jack sighed and took a bite of his apple. He wasn't going to get any answers from her. This girl was really mysterious...

* * *

The next morning Jack woke up from a big noise. It was his alarm on his phone.

It was time to get up for a day full of classes. This time not only math, but other two other classes. Sketching class and Camera practice or something.

He saw that Elsa was already gone. She probably was an early bird. Perhaps she gone jogging?

Jack didn't mind it any further. He put his uniform on and walked down stairs for breakfast.

As he walked into the cafetaria, Anna immediately pulled him by his arm and dragged him down to the table.

"Anna, I didn't get my breakfast yet!" Yelled Jack.

"Don't care." She pushed him down and sat in front of him. There were no other people at the table. "I've heard that you're Elsa's new roommate."

Jack froze. She heard? How quickly did a rumor accumulate here?

Anna lowered her voice. "Everyone knows. Look, I don't know why dad would allow this...but I want you to keep an eye on Elsa."

"On Elsa? But she can take care of herself..." Whispered Jack.

"Look, I just want you to let me know if something's wrong with her. We're not exactly 'close'."

Jack raised his eyebrows. Not exactly close? What did she mean by that? Weren't they sisters?

"Okay." Said Jack. "I will make sure that she eats healthy."

"What? No. Make sure that she is alright. And watch out for Pitch Black."

"Pitch Black?" Whispered Jack.

"Elsa's boyfriend. He seems nice, but he's bad. Elsa only dates him because-"

"Hello there." Jack looked up at a strange man. He had yellow piercing eyes and black slick hair. He was also a little pale.

Jack stood up. The man was a little taller then him.

"I heard Anna talk about me. My name is Pitch Black." He chuckled.

"Oh, you must be Elsa's boyfriend!" Said Jack. "My name is-"

"Jackson Frost."

"How did-"

"I knew? Everyone here knows your name pretty quick, Jack. I also know that you're Elsa's new roommate."

Jack nodded. Pitch smirked and smacked him on his shoulder.

"I think we can become friends, Jackson Frost. Just don't try to get close to Elsa." With that he gave Jack one more pat and walked off.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. Try not to get close?

It might be too late.

* * *

Elsa sat down in class. The professor was not there yet, he was a little late.

"I wonder what has happened to professor Kai?" Asked Rapunzel, one of her friends and classmates.

Professor Kai was one of the popular teachers at their school. He was cool and not as strict as the others. Kai taught human studies, a course in which they studied the human body and psyche. This was very important since most of them would do something with art or film or law.

"Maybe he's sick." Said Kristoff, a friend. "Or he is talking to misses Gerda again." He turned his head towards Elsa. "Oh! I heard that the new kid is your roommate!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Yes and?"

"Come on...is he handsome?" Asked Rapunzel with a giggle.

Elsa blushed. "What?! No! He is just average! And we haven't done anything yet! And I don't care about him! stop asking!"

Rapunzel and Kristoff grinned.

"We didn't ask anything." Said Kristoff.

Elsa went even more red. She then threw the little hair out of her bun back and let out a small 'hmpfh'.

"Whatever. For me he is just a small water flea. Nothing more."

Rapunzel opened her mouth but closed it quickly when the teacher walked in.

"Alright, Class!" Said Kai.

"Good morning professor." Said Everyone in unison.

Kai put his books on his desk. He grabbed a crayon and wrote on the board. "Today we are going to talk about the fears of humans." He wrote down the word 'fear' on the board. "Like some people are afraid of heights. How can you see that?"

"They have shaky legs!" Said Merida, a classmate.

"They faint!" Yelled Flynn, a friend of Rapunzel and classmate.

"Good, good." The professor wrote them down. He then turned back to the class. "But a lot of people have more...social fears...can someone give me an example?"

Elsa stuck her hand up. The professor gave her permission to answer.

"When someone is afraid to be in a big crowd! Social anxiety!"

"Good, miss Winters. If you look in movies, especially horror movies, what do these movies represent?"

"Fear. But the monsters we see portray our fears as humans beings..." She stopped for a second, but Kai encouraged her to go on. "Like when we see zombies we are actually scared of what we will become. Mindless drones who don't think for themselves. The same things go for robots. We are afraid of becoming dead inside, mindless and therefore not able to think for ourself."

The class was silent for a second.

Kai coughed for a second and quickly wrote it down.

"A true future-CEO of a film corporation." Whispered Kristoff.

Elsa blushed nervously. "Thanks." She whispered towards him.

"Good." Said Kai. He turned back to the class. "Miss Winters made a good point. In films you need to see what monsters present. In court however people don't show their fear that easily. They mostly try you to fear them. This is what we call reverse psychology. A technique which you can use on your subject but also vice versa. Plus, sometimes it won't work."

He wrote the word 'homework' down on the board.

"Class, I want you all to find out the fear of your roommate and tell me next lesson."

"Roommate?!" Yelled Hans annoyed.

"Yes, mister Westergaard. Your roommate. That way I know that you guys won't make groups."

"Yes sir."

"And I want you to find out their real fear. Not their smallest fear." Said Kai as the students grabbed their stuff as the bell went. "Alright, see you guys next week!"

"Bye!" Yelled some of them.

Elsa walked out with Kristoff and Rapunzel and Flynn by her side.

"Find out your roommates fear, huh?" Flynn grinned. "Thank goodness that Kristoff is my roommate."

Rapunzel sighed. "Sometimes I get the feeling that you two are married...always together..."

"Jealous?" Said Elsa.

"Of course! Those two always go out together! I'm sometimes even dream that they run away together!"

Elsa giggled with her gloved hand covering her mouth. "Really?"

"Where did we run off to?" Asked Flynn.

"Alaska." Said Rapunzel dry.

"Ooh..." Said Flynn dreamy. "We should go..."

"I would love too...but I'm not such a ski-er." Said Kristoff. "Maybe something warmer! Then we can go to the beach..."

"Ladies!" Rapunzel snapped with her fingers. "Snap out of it! We need to go the next class!"

Kristoff and Flynn both grinned embarrassed. Elsa shook her head. Her friends were idiots, but it were her idiots!

Two student ran past them, a girl with green hair and a boy with grey/dark hair. Elsa immediately shot into action.

"YOU TWO!" She yelled.

The two students stopped dead in their tracks and turned around.

"You are not supposed to run in the hallway!"

The girl spoke up. "We were just-"

"Since you must be freshmen , I shall let this one slide. But if I catch you one more time, I'll report you to the principal, got it?"

"Yes, miss." Mumbled to the two.

"What did you say?!"

"Yes, miss Winters!" Yelled the two now.

"Good. Now get out of my sight. And make sure to walk."

The two freshman walked off without another word. People mumbled and looked at her. But when Elsa shot them a glare, they quickly all went silent and looked away.

She turned back to her friends and walked towards their classroom.

"Wow." Said Rapunzel. "Just wow. It is that I know you, Elsa."

"Look someone needs to tell people off. And the hall monitors barely work at this place."

* * *

Jack sat down in the hallway and looked down at his camera. Classes just ended. It was actually fun. They got all kind of information about camera's. And now they needed to make a film that would touch the audience. Better said then done. Jack had no idea what he should film. He couldn't film his family...

Jack stood up and walked through the school. He had nothing to do. Classes were done and his friends just disappeared.

He walked for a while until he was at the art room. He saw a few people painting landscapes. Then he thought that he heard music coming from one of the rooms. He carefully walked towards the room. He opened the door and closed it behind him.

The song 'Love me like you do' was playing.

Elsa was dancing alone in the big room. She looked different. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She was following the music with her feet and body. The light from the big window hit her perfectly. She was not wearing her gloves this time. Jack put his camera down on a nearby chair.

But when she noticed Jack she shrieked. She quickly shot the music off.

"Frost! What the hell!" She yelled in surprise.

Jack clapped in his hands. "You dance beautiful."

"Thanks..." Elsa blushed a little. "But for our class we need to dance with a partner. Pitch can't dance and so far I can't find anyone who would want to..."

Jack stepped towards her. "I can do it. I used to dance in high school for a while."

"I thought you played ice hockey." Said Elsa a little confused.

"I am a more complex men than that, Elsa."

Elsa giggled a little. Jack grinned and made a courtesy bow.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

"Only if you lead." She was about to accept his hand, but retracted her hand when she noticed her gloves. "Wait, my gloves!"

Jack sighed. "Elsa, do you trust me?"

"I guess."

"Then you won't need any gloves." Jack put the music up.

Elsa carefully touched his hand. She blushed when they made contact. Jack pulled his in for the dance. He put one hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, just let me lead." He whispered.

Elsa nodded silently.

Jack took a few steps towards the right with Elsa following him. He moved gracefully. He kept staring at her. He didn't look down at his feet once. They moved with the the music. It was like the whole world was gone and they were the only ones left. Jack twirled her around. He made her fall backwards, but grabbed her in time. Then when the music was almost done, he lifted her up and set her back down slowly. The music stopped. Elsa kept staring at him.

"Wow..." She whispered in awe. She didn't knew he could dance so well. And that their bodies would move together so well.

Jack scraped his throat. Her hands felt ice cold for some reason.

"R-right." He said. "As you can see I took a flew classes myself."

He stepped away from her. Elsa immediately grabbed her gloves again and put them on.

"You know, it would good if you wanted to be my dance partner." Said Elsa. When she caught Jack staring she went red again. "I-I m-mean that you c-could be my partner in d-dancing..i-if you w-want to. N-not t-t-that i-i-i-it matters..."

Jack chuckled. It was cute when she was flushed.

"Okay, but for a price." He said. "You need to take me out."

"Take you out?"

"Yes, tonight let's go to grab some food." Jack picked his camera up.

Elsa swallowed. "But we can't just leave campus! We have curfew!"

"Then no dance partner for you..." Sang Jack, teasing her lightly.

"Fine! Let's go then!" Said Elsa annoyed.

* * *

That evening the two of them snuck out of their dorm without anybody seeing them.

As soon as they were outside of the gates, the two of them ran onto the street.

They stopped and walked calmly further.

Jack was wearing his jacket. Elsa was still wearing her school outfit though.

"So, mr let's-break-out, where to eat?" Asked Elsa.

"Right." Jack pointed towards a building. "Maybe there?"

"MacRonalds. But that is a burger tent!" Yelled Elsa.

"Yeah, I know! Come on, let's go!" Jack grabbed her by the hand and practically pulled her into the cafe.

Elsa looked around. There weren't a lot of people around at this hour. Just a woman and a man sitting in different spots.

Jack looked up at the menu.

"What would you like?" Asked a cashier.

"I would one cheeseburger." Said Jack. He looked at Elsa. "You?"

"Me?" Elsa blinked nervously. "I uh...I'll have the same as you."

The two took their food and sat down at a random table by the window.

Elsa unwrapped her burger. She never really had any fastfood. Her father was really strict about food. She was forbidden from eating any fastfood.

Jack took a bite out of his burger. He saw Elsa hesitating as if she didn't knew what to do.

"Are you okay?" Asked Jack.

Elsa looked at the burger in front of her. "Yes, I am. I'm just not used to burgers..."

"It's easy, just take one big bite. Like this!" Jack opened his mouth and took a big bite. "Fee?" He said with a full mouth. He swallowed and said: "Now you."

Elsa opened her mouth. But she held the burger to ferm and the burger slipped out of her hands onto the floor.

Jack laughed. Elsa felt embarrassed. Here she was, the president of her class, and a-student, not knowing how to eat a burger in front of a freshman.

An employee cleaned the mess up.

Jack gave Elsa a piece of his burger. The girl ate it carefully and slow. When she was done, they paid and walked out of the restaurant.

They walked back in silence. Until Jack spoke up.

"So Elsa..." He scraped his throat. "I have a few questions for you."

"Uh-hum?"

"First of all; why the gloves?"

Elsa all of a sudden look troubled. She stopped with walked. Jack stopped too. He immediately felt guilt rush over him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Can I trust you, Jack?" Asked Elsa.

Jack nodded. He held his breath as she removed her gloves.

But her hands were normal. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"El-"

She stretched out her hands. Little snowflakes emerged out of her hand palms. She quickly put her hands down as she saw Jack staring with awe.

"Do you fear me now?" She asked sadly.

Jack snapped out of his daze. Scared? Why would he be scared? He was surprised. He didn't thought magic existed. And now he saw it with his own eyes.

Elsa looked down at her hands. "This is the reason why I wear gloves. It's the only way to keep Anna and my friends save. Only my parents and Pitch know my secret."

"And Anna?" Asked Jack with a hoarse voice.

Elsa clenched her fists. "I shut her out for a reason. I never thought that she would go to the same school as me. I didn't just went here to follow in my father's footsteps. I also went here to protect Anna. But of course my sister followed me. Just my luck." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "These hands are the hands of a demon. A monster. I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." A tear escaped her eye. It went down her cheek and dropped onto the ground.

Then all of a sudden Jack grabbed her hands.

"You're not a monster, Elsa." Said Jack. "And your hands are beautiful."

Elsa blushed. What was he saying?

"But I could freeze you!" She yelled.

Jack smiled. "You didn't. When we danced you weren't wearing the gloves."

That's right. When they were dancing she didn't wear them. And she didn't hurt Jack. Elsa her lips slowly formed into a smile.

She pulled her hands back and walked forward.

"You are a really strange guy, Jackson Frost. But you said that you had another question."

"Right, how did you meet Pitch?" Asked Jack, still baffled.

"How did I meet him? Well, I was just a freshman and he was a year higher. And somehow we got attracted to each other...well, I got attracted to him. He noticed me later. And many dates later and a kiss later, we've dated. Nothing special."

"Do you love him?"

Elsa stopped walking. Love?

"Sorry if I'm going to far..." Said Jack.

"I guess. But what is love, am I right?" She chuckled lightly, but Jack didn't smile.

Instead he looked down at his watch with horror.

"Jack?" Whispered Elsa softly.

"Els, don't freak out but it's 1 pm."

Elsa covered her mouth. 1 pm? How long where they gone?

If someone would find out...

They both ran back to the school. They climbed over the fence and sneaked through a window inside. They were almost there when they heard an angry voice behind them in the hallway.

"Elsa Winter, Jack Frost!"

It was the principal.

"Shit." Said Jack.

To be Continued

 **Note:**

 **This is one my latest newest stories. I won't be adding any new stories, until I'm done with Frozen Guardian.**

 **Yes Frozen Guardian is going to end soon.**

 **(But I will make a second Frozen Guardian Story. I'll call it Fg 2 or something)**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, don't forget to R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Unbelievable!"

North, the principal of the school was not amused. After he found out that Elsa and Jack sneaked out, he called them the next morning to his office.

"I expect this from Jack, but you Elsa?!"

"I'm so sorry, sir!" Elsa fumbled with her thumbs and looked down. "It won't happen again!"

"Well, I know that you two became friends and I'm glad about that. But since you have broken curfew and so the rules, I had no choice but to call your parents, Elsa. And yours too, Jack."

"Our parents?!" Yelled Jack and Elsa in unison.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Said North.

The parents of Elsa and Jack walked in. The four of them looked pretty displeased with their children.

"Elsa Winters!" Said her father. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Elsa shrieked and hit behind Jack.

"D-dad!"

"Well, now that you're all here, I want to talk about what your children did." North sat down at his desk. "If you would like to take a seat."

They all took a seat. Elsa felt extremely nervous. Jack too.

"Elsa and Jack here broke curfew and went out for some dinner." Said North.

Brielle, Elsa's mother gasped. Jack's mother and father glared at their son.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Whispered James, Elsa's father, angrily at his daughter.

"Sorry, daddy." Said Elsa softly. "But Jack just took me to a fastfood restaurant, nothing special."

"He gave her fastfood?!" Yelled James.

"No reason to get angry over it." Said Jack calmly

James got red. "You little-"

"James!" Hissed Brielle. "Not in public!"

He sighed and calmed down a little. "Right."

Everyone looked back at North.

"Okay..." Said North. "Look, since this is the first time they broke the rules, I'll let them off the hook. You are excused."

Everyone, except North, walked out of his office into the hallway.

As they shut the door, James stared his daughter down.

"Elsa, I don't know what to say."

"Dad, I'm so sorry!" Said Elsa. "I didn't-"

"What is going on here?" Pitch walked towards them. He put his arm around Elsa's shoulder.

"Ah, Pitchiner!" Said James. He looked down at Elsa. "Elsa here has been breaking curfew."

"Elsa!" Gasped Pitch.

"Who are you?" Asked Jack's Mother.

"Oh, excuse me madam." Pitch made a quick bow. "My name is Pitchiner Black, Elsa's other significant. Her boyfriend."

Jack's mother smiled at him. "Oh! What a gentleman! See, Jack? That's how young men are supposed to behave."

"Mom!" Yelled Jack embarrassed.

Elsa giggled a little. Pitch furrowed his eyebrows at this. Elsa stopped smiling as she saw Pitch his serious stare.

"Well, we better get back." Said Jack's father. "I'm scared Sophie is gonna burn the house. Now that we couldn't find a babysitter..."

"You left her alone?" Said Jack while his mother gave him a kiss on his head.

"In front of the tv." Said his father. "That kid won't be doing anything else today."

"Well, we better get going too." Said James. "We have another meeting within an hour."

He quickly gave Elsa a pet on her head. Jack raised his eyebrows. Wasn't he going to hug his daughter? Even her mother just gave a quick handshake.

"We will see you soon, sweetheart." Said Brielle.

"Okay." Whispered Elsa.

The parents all left. Jack and Elsa walked back to their room, but before Jack could walk in Pitch grabbed his arm.

Elsa looked worried at them.

"Don't worry, go on ahead. I just need a small chat with Jack."

"R-right..." Elsa walked into the room. As she closed the door behind her Pitch looked at Jack.

"I told you not to get close to her."

Jack pried his arm away. "That's kinda hard when I'm her roommate. Plus she has other friends too, what does it matter to you?"

Pitch grinned evilly. "You truly have no idea how big this thing is, do you Jack?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jack confused.

"You don't know why she needs to wear gloves, why her father is so strict, do you?"

As Jack gave no answer, Pitch chuckled again.

"Never mind. You'll see for yourself, Jackson Frost." Pitch walked off.

Jack had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

The next morning classes were going as usual.

Jack carried his camera everywhere with him. He filmed random things. But none of those things were touching. Even people kissing was not touching. I t was just gross. Extremely gross.

"Stupid..." Muttered Jack as he had lunch with Anna and Sandy.

Sandy was a mute guy, but he was really nice.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Asked Anna.

Toothiana and Aster sat down with them.

"Nothing...have you guys already filmed something touching?"

Sandy nodded. He made a quick note on a piece of paper and gave it to Jack.

"You just filmed people on the airport reuniting?" Said Jack as he read the paper.

Sandy smiled happily and gave him a thumbs-up.

Toothiana leaned in towards him. "Hey, Jack! I heard you got busted with Elsa tonight for breaking curfew!"

"What?!" Said Anna.

Jack looked down at his food. "I just took her out for some food. But North was not too angry about it."

"You took my sister out?!"

Jack looked embarrassed and didn't say a word.

"How...how was it?" Anna asked with a soft voice.

"Fun."

"What was fun?"

Everyone shrieked as Elsa stood next to their table. Jack immediately jumped up.

"Elsa, uhm-"

She looked down with sharp eyes at his friends. "What did you hear?!"

"Nothing, miss Winters!" Said Tooth as she shivered under her gaze.

Elsa looked back at Jack.

"Jack, meet me after school for practice in the gym. Don't be a minute late, I don't like to wait."

"Yes, miss Winters." Whispered Jack.

Elsa smiled swiftly at him. "Call me Elsa, stupid."

As she walked to her own friends and classmates, Anna smiled brightly at Jack.

"Oh, Jack, she likes you!"

"What?!" Jack blushed. Elsa? "No way!"

"Come on! She smiled at you and her eyes showed some emotion! She only looks at me with that look sometimes, but you! You sly dog! You are actually in love with Elsa! Well, who can blame you-"

"Anna stop!" Jack grabbed her by the shoulders. "Seriously, I don't like her, plus Elsa has a boyfriend!"

"Oh, yeah, Pitch..." Muttered Anna with disgust.

"Don't you like Pitch?" Asked Jack.

"Pitch? I dunno, he's kinda...a prick. He always talks down to me. Like I don't know my own sister." The last part she muttered. But Jack heard it.

What was actually going on with Winters? He had to dig some up. Or ask her.

* * *

After school Jack went to the gym.

Elsa was already there, doing some stretches. Her hair was up in a ponytail again. She was still wearing her uniform and shoes on. Her bag was laying on a nearby chair.

 _Whoa._ Thought Jack. _She looks pretty._

"Ah, Jack!" Said Elsa. She turned around to face him. "You're one time!"

"Yeah, you don't like it when I'm late, do you?" Jack put his bag down. He walked over to her and stopped in front of her.

"No."

"So..." Jack looked over at the small radio in the corner. He already felt the need to dance. "What song are we going to dance to?"

"Let it go." Said Elsa. "A famous song by Idina Menzel, my favorite singer!"

"Oh, yeah! The song of this year! I've heard it a lot of times."

Elsa put the radio on. "Shall we practice then?"

"Of course, Snowflake."

Jack pulled her close by the hand as the song started to play. At first he moved slowly, as the song was not playing quick yet.

But as the song started to get to the chorus Jack moved quicker. They moved to the right, following each other perfectly. But Elsa quickly stopped him.

"Jack, hold on. We're doing it wrong."

Jack looked down at her. "Wrong?"

"Yes." Said Elsa. "The song is about 'letting go' of your fear..."

"You still have your gloves on."

"Hm?"

Elsa looked at her hands. He was right. She pulled her gloves from her hands.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

Elsa blushed and looked away. "I suppose that could be the problem...so...just for dancing!"

Jack grinned and pulled her in one swoop closer to him. "Alright, Let's dance."

They started to dance at the second couplet. Elsa put her hand on his shoulder. They moved to the right. Jack smelled pretty good. Elsa moved together with him. They danced slowly at first.  
But when the chorus came on, singing "Let it go!" Jack spun her around. He caught her again and moved quicker. Then he moved to the side with her in his arms. He twirled her around again and let her fall back a few times and grabbed her each time. Elsa kept her attention on him and her steps. She followed him like they shared the same body. That was why she choose Jack as her dance partner. They moved so good together. And she could trust him. He hadn't told her secret to anyone yet. She was sure that someone like Rapunzel would tell everyone. She didn't hate her, but Rapunzel was a blabber-mouth.  
Jack made sure that he would grab her carefully, too not hurt her.

As the song ended they both stopped.

Elsa was panting and so was Jack.

"Whoa..." Whispered Jack. "That went well..."

"Did it?" Elsa parted away from him. She put the radio out.

"Okay, we need to practice of course."

"You bet."

They grabbed their stuff and went back to their dorm room. Jack grabbed two soft drinks from the vending machine.  
They sat down on Elsa her bed and both drank their drink.

Elsa pointed down at his camera. "Do you need to make an emotional film?"

Jack looked at her in question.

"Yeah, I had that lesson last year. One tip; just film a beautiful winter scene. Always works."

"Hmmm..." Jack put his camera on. "Or I could film your beauty."

He picked it up and pointed it at her face. Elsa blushed and pushed him away. "Jack no! I'm not-"

"Come on..." Whined Jack. "We can at least do a practice interview! For when you're the new CEO! And I'm one of the reporters."

"One of the reporters? You?" Elsa giggled again. "Sure Frost. I'm not..."

She stopped talking when she saw his puppy eyes staring at her. Okay, how could she resist against that?

"Okay...fine..." She put her drink down.

"Alright, miss Winters, how is it to be the new CEO?"

Elsa looked down nervously. "Uhm...it's good...uh...our stocks our up 20 procent!"

"Boooring!" Yelled Jack. "You need to put more enthusiasm in it! How else are you going to represent Winter Corporation?"

"Fine..." Elsa took a deep breath before speaking up again. She straightened her chest and looked right in the camera. "I'm presenting Winter Corporation, one of the most famous film making corporations in the world. It is amazing to take over, the people here are truly amazing and every movie comes from the heart. As a new CEO I shall give them the right guidance to create films that will extend beyond the mind..."

She sighed and looked at Jack again. "How was that?"

Jack coughed a few times before speaking up again.

"Uh, that was pretty good."

"Really?!" Elsa excitedly clapped into her hands.

Jack laughed as he saw how enthousiast she was.

Elsa stopped clapping and raised her eyebrows at him.

"What's so funny?" She put her hands onto the bed and crawled towards him.

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me!" Elsa moved even closer. Now she was just a few inches away from his face.

Jack blushed nervously and turned his head away.

"Uh..."

"Tell me, tell me ,tell me, tell-uwaah!" Her hand suddenly slipped off the bed. She lost her balance. Jack tried to keep his, but Elsa grabbed his t-shirt with one hand. The two of them fell hard on the ground. The camera remained on the bed, untouched.

Jack his eyes widened.

He was leaning on his hands, so he was not hurt. But under him lay Elsa. She was looking up at him in surprise.

"Are you okay?" Muttered Jack.

"Yes..." Elsa then realized their position and pushed him away. "Eek!"

Jack stumbled back and fell on his ass.

"Ow..." He rubbed his head.

Elsa immediately felt guilty and sat up on her knees. She held her hand out to his head. "Oh no! Are you okay? Did I hurt you..." She stopped talking and retracted her hand. Tears formed into her eyes.

 _Again. I hurt someone again._

She held her hand close to her chest and looked down.

"Hey..." Jack wrapped his arms around her. Elsa her eyes widened. "Don't feel bad, I'm okay, see?"

"B-but y-you...I..."

"Geez, you're such a handful, Elsa. But it wasn't your fault. I hurt myself." Said Jack. "You didn't hurt me, sweetie."

Elsa blushed as he said 'sweetie.' Jack calmly pushed her away. He held her by the shoulders and looked her into the eyes.

"So, no bad feelings, got it, princess?"

Elsa sniffed and wiped her tears away. "H-how many nick names are you gonna give me, Frost?"

"Oh, I got thousands up my sleeve, princess."

"Jack, no." Elsa stood up. "By the way, your camera is still on."

"Now way, I put it out. By the way, I have an important question."

"Ask away, Frost."

"Why are your parents so distant from you? And why are you so afraid of hurting people?" Asked Jack.

Elsa sighed and sat down on Jack's bed. She crossed her legs and motioned for him to sit next to her. Jack stood up and sat down next to her.

"Alright, when I was 10...something horrible happened...I was alone at home. My parents were gone for the day and Anna was in daycare. But I wasn't completely alone. I had a babysitter named Rachel. I didn't like her. She was really strict and mean...and that day she got mad at me for something I did. She slapped me, grabbed my hair, hurt me...And before I knew it...my powers flew out of control."

Jack put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him before continuing.

"Everything froze...everything...including Rachel."

A tear rolled down Elsa her cheek. Jack kept his hand on her shoulder and didn't back away.

"My parents got home. They were horrified at what I've done. My mother...I can never forgive myself for how much I hurt her. After that...there was a funeral and a case. My parents told the press that the girl had fallen in the lake and froze to death...my poor parents actually covered up a murder...I committed...it was all my fault...I was kept hidden from the world, given gloves and got homeschooled. But of course the press asked to see the new CEO. And when I was 18 I needed to appear in an interview along with my father...it was really awkward and then my parents decided to bring me to this school ,where I could learn more and stay away from Anna. And in the meantime I met Pitch..."

"Do you love him?"

Elsa looked up at him. "Love? What is love even? Some people call it-"

"Again. Do you love him? I just need one answer. It's a simple question." Said Jack.

Elsa bit on her lip. Love him? Sure, Pitch was attractive... but love him?

"I...I...I...sure." Said Elsa.

"Sure? Just sure?"

Elsa her eyes narrowed. "Jack, you're a underclassman. Don't talk to me like that."

Now Jack also became irritated. Why was she not being honest with herself? It really started to irritate him.

"Like what?! Like friends? Are you seriously afraid that we might become friends?!" He said with annoyance.

"Friends?!" Elsa threw her arms up in the air. "Since when are we friends?!"

"Oh, I don't know, since we became roommates!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and put her gloves back on.

"And now you're putting your gloves back on? Great, how about I'm not even staying here?!"

"Fine, then go, you idiot!" Yelled Elsa.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" Jack stood up and walked towards the door.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Jack slammed the door behind him shut. He groaned and lay his head against the door. He let out a deep sigh.

What was happening? Why did he care about her? He had just known her for a few days and now...it was like they were good pals. He even knew her secret. He knew about her ice powers. He knew how cold she could be towards others and sometimes to him. Now, why did he care? He could just walk away from this door and ask for a new roommate. Her life would then go on, without him. Anna would be mad, sure, but Elsa would return to her daily life. If he would just walk away, then he could maybe make a fresh start...

Jack chuckled lightly. Who was he kidding? He was now in too deep. And he liked Elsa. As a friend, of course.

"Jack?" Asked Elsa from the other side of the door.

"Hm?"

"Oh, you're still there." He could hear her sigh. Was she happy that he was still there? But why?

Jack groaned again. He didn't understand himself!

"I'm sorry..." Said Elsa.

Jack smiled a little.

"I said some mean things to you...I'm sorry..."

Jack shook his head. "No, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Brought what up? That we're friends? Jack, I'm sorry about how I treated you! Of course you are my friend..."

Elsa opened the door up. She looked up at him. Jack could see that she had been crying a little.

"But you are also a stupid...head!"

Jack tried to hold in his laughter.

Stupid head? Seriously?

"What?"

"Nothing..." Jack coughed and lowered his voice. "Nothing..." But he couldn't hold in. "Not...hin...Ha...Ha...hahahahaahahaha!"

"Jack!" Yelled Elsa in embarrassment.

"Sorry, b-but...haha...stupid head..." He couldn't believe that she would something so silly.

"Aargh!" Elsa slammed the door shut. "Stupid-head, meanie face, ugly, weirdo!"

Jack laughed even more when he heard those words. It was funny how Elsa tried to curse at him, but that she didn't know how.

As he heard nothing he knocked on the door. "Oh come on, I was just teasing ya!"

He didn't hear anything back.

"Okay, I'll assume that you're not mad anymore, so I'm going to wait until you open up!"

Still no answer.

Jack sighed and leaned with his back against the door.

* * *

 _He was probably gone._

 _There was no way that he would still be there._

 _Just...no._

Elsa opened up the door. It was already evening. She'd stayed mad at Jack for hours and eventually cooled down. After calming down, she decided to see if he was still there. She didn't expect him to, since she already had missed dinner and so would Jack.

She looked down to see Jack against the wall next to the door. He was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Jack?" Elsa kneeled down beside him and tried to wake him up by shaking him.

As he really was fast asleep, Elsa stopped shaking and found herself staring at him.

He was actually really cute for an annoying guy. And handsome...he had a really nice jaw line...

Jack suddenly opened his eyes up.

"Huh...? Oh..Elsa?" Muttered Jack in a low voice.

 _Damn, he sound sexy with that voice..._ Elsa shook her head at the thought. _No, what am I thinking?_

"How long have I been laying here?" Jack stood up again.

Elsa stood up as well. "Well, we missed dinner again."

Jack yawned. "So...what, are we going out again?"

"Jack!" Elsa gave him a slap on his shoulder. "We are going to grab some from the vending machine again. So let's go."

They walked down the quiet hallway to the vending machine. They took some fruit and drinks and walked back to the room. They sat down and enjoyed their snacks. After they were done with eating, they both got dressed and lay down in their own bed.

"Goodnight." Muttered Jack. The light was out and he was about to turn around, but when he didn't hear an answer back, he got worried.

He stood up and walked over to her bed.

Elsa was with her back on him. She couldn't fall asleep. She was afraid of having the nightmares again. The nightmares in which she killed Anna, her parents...Rachel...in which everything froze...

She got tense when she suddenly felt two arms wrapped around her from behind. She could feel Jack's chest against her back.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Whispered Jack in her ear.

"N-nothing." Stuttered Elsa.

She could feel his breath against her neck. Jack chuckled lightly.

"Are you nervous, snowflake?"

"Y-you k-know I have a boyfriend..." She waited for his answer, but he said nothing anymore. "Jack?"

Then she heard him snore a little. Was he asleep? He was asleep!

Dammit!

What now?

* * *

The next morning Jack woke up with Elsa in her bed.

He shrieked when he noticed how close their face were. And were his hand was.

And of course Elsa woke up as well. She yawned and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, good morning, Jack..." She looked down at her breast. His hand was on her breast...Jack got nervous and quickly removed his hand. Elsa her eyes lit up.

"Uh-oh..."

Jack fell out of the bed. Elsa stood on the bed, made a snowball in her hand and was about to take him down.

"You...!"

"E-e-e-elsa! L-l-let's n-not g-get a-angry! Aren't we friends?"

Just as she was about to throw it onto him, they heard a knock on the door.

"Elsaaaa..." Sang Rapunzel. "Hurry up, you're gonna miss breakfast! You already missed dinner twice!"

"I'm coming!" Elsa quickly dissolved the snowball in her hands. She grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom.

Jack stood up and sighed in relief as he changed into his schooluniform. Thank goodness, he was almost toasted there...

Elsa ran out of the bathroom in her clothes, grabbed Jack and dragged him out of the door.

* * *

It was full in the big cafetaria. A lot of students were eating and everything.

Elsa, Jack and Rapunzel already all grabbed their plate. In the short time they walked together, Jack learned that Rapunzel was really a fun girl to hang with.

And Elsa and Rapunzel were just about to walk further to their table when Jack stopped them.

"Hey, how about you girls sit with us today?"

"Us?" Asked Elsa.

Jack gently pushed her forward to his table where Anna, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny were sitting.

They all looked up in confusion when they saw not only Jack, but also Elsa and Rapunzel.

"Elsa!" Said Anna in surprise. "What..."

"Today they are going to sit with us. Elsa, sit next to Anna."

"Here?" Elsa sat next to Anna, who moved a few centimeters away.

Jack smiled at her and sat down with Rapunzel next to hem.

Everyone at the table got quiet and stared at the two seniors.

"So, Elsa..." Said Jack. "Got any more tips for my camera project?"

Elsa sighed as she smeared her bread with peanut butter. "Jack, I'm not helping you with the project."

"Oh, come on..."

Jack gave her a puppy eyed look. But Elsa didn't budge.

"I said no."

"Elsa, don't be so tough!" Said Rapunzel. "Plus, if you give them some more tips, you're helping Anna too. In a way."

"Please..." Jack put his hand onto her hand. This time Elsa wasn't wearing any gloves. And everyone gasped as they noticed it.

"You're not wearing any gloves!" Exclaimed Anna.

"Oh that..." Elsa looked at Jack with a smile. "I suppose I don't need them in the morning."

Jack blushed as he found himself smiling back. The rest of the table all grinned at each other. Elsa and Jack, huh?

"So..." Anna moved a little closer to Elsa with a grin on her face. "How's Jack in bed?"

Almost everyone at the table fell over in anime-style. Elsa became bead red.

"A-A-A-Anna!" She pulled her hands away from Jack to cover her mouth.

"We are not dating!" Yelled Jack.

"Oh...but you are flirting!" Said Tooth. "You like each other!"

"We don't!" Exclaimed Jack.

Elsa looked at Anna. "Plus, I have a boyfriend."

"Pfft, boyfriend?! He is such a jerk!"

"Who is a jerk?"

Everyone shrieked and looked down as Pitch sat down next Elsa.

"No one, I was talking about a professor..." Anna stopped talking as Pitch gave her an angry stare.

Pitch looked down at Elsa her hand. "You're not wearing any gloves."

"Sorry, I forgot."

"You forgot?" Pitch put his hand on her shoulder. Elsa immediately got tense.

Jack raised his eyebrows. Why was Elsa so afraid of him? Weren't couples supposed to love each other? Something here wasn't right...

"When you are the CEO, you can't just forgot stuff, Elsa."

Jack stood up and slammed with his hands onto the table. "Well, I think-"

"Does it matter what you think?" Said Pitch as he stood up as well.

"When it concerns one of my friends, yes!" Jack narrowed his eyes. He looked with anger at Pitch who looked down at him.

"Sure, right." Pitch scoffed. "Let's go, Elsa."

He pulled her up by her arm and was about to walk off with her, when Jack intervened and jumped in front of him. Anna slammed her hand on her forehead.

"What are you doing?!" Said Pitch with annoyance.

"We were having breakfast. Let her go."

"Jack, it's fine, really..." Whispered Elsa in fright. She didn't want this to escalate.

Pitch poked him in the chest. "You have some guts to talk against me like that, Jack."

Jack ignored him an looked at Elsa. "Els, do you want to go with him?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Jack, this is none of your concern. Get back to eating you breakfast at once, I will see you later."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Elsa seriously feel this way?

"You heard the lady, now excuse us." Pitch grinned mischievously and took Elsa with him.

Jack sat down, baffled.

"Woah..." Said Anna. "Jack, you stood up to Pitch! Nobody ever does that!"

"Well, someone should. Did you see how he was treating her? Why is no one doing something-"

Kristoff a friend of Elsa sat beside Anna. Anna blushed a little and moved a little away from him.

"Don't you know that Pitch is one of the A-students and basically owns the school?" Said Kristoff. "If you touch him, you can transfer immediately."

"Ridiculous..." Muttered Jack.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Pitch took Elsa up to the roof of the school, where no one was.

They stood still and Pitch sighed.

Elsa shivered as a cold wind flew by. She wrapped her arms around herself. Wait, why was she bothered by the cold?

"Elsa, do you like Jack?"

Elsa shrieked, blushed and looked away.

"What?! N-no way! He is just my dance partner!"

"Dance partner?" Pitch raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh yeah, for an assignment we need to dance to a song and Jack just happens to know how to dance."

"I see..."

Elsa saw how his expression turned darker.

"Pitch!" Said Elsa. "You are not going to hurt him!"

"Oh?" Pitch grabbed her by her chin. He stared her deeply into her eyes. "Can't I play with him? Too bad, I like him too."

Now Elsa raised her eyebrows. What?

"He isn't like all the others, he has strength." Pitch chuckled. "I can see why you took a liking to him, my queen..."

Pitch leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I won't destroy him, my queen. But if he keeps getting in my way I'll have no choice, got it?"

Elsa blushed and nodded.

Pitch was about to walk away, but stopped in his tracks. He turned around to face her.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Tonight I have an important deal at a party. I want you to attend it."

"What? Does North even allow that?" Asked Elsa

"Of course, my dear. I asked him myself and he said that it was fine." Said Pitch.

Elsa bit her lip. Pitch always threw parties and no one was bothered by it.

"Don't give me such a face..." Pitch wrapped his arm around her. "It will be fun."

* * *

That evening Jack was sitting in his room, sitting behind his laptop. He had been waiting for Elsa after school, for another dance, but she didn't show up.

Which was so unlike her. To think about it, he didn't see her all day.

Jack shook his head and focused back on his was trying to edit his film. But most of his footage was of Elsa. He blushed when he looked at the interview-footage of Elsa. Damn...she looked beautiful... Jack put his finger against the screen. He felt his heart pounding harder. Why was he feeling like this whenever he saw her?  
She had a boyfriend for god's sake! He shouldn't bother.

But still...

Jack looked at the clock. It was already 8:30! Where was she?

He suddenly heard someone knock on the door. Maybe it was her.

But when he opened the door he was greeted by Anna.

"Jack! Is Elsa here?" Asked Anna.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "No? I hoped that you knew where she was!"

"She isn't here? Oh no..." Anna frowned. She nervously tugged on her sleeve. "Hans and I've been looking for her all over the place!"

Hans?

"Oh, Hans is kinda my boyfriend." Said Anna as she saw his confusion. "But..." She continued. "I think Elsa is at Pitch his party."

"Party?"

"Yes, Pitch is one of the A-student, so he get's to host a few parties every year. I think Elsa might be at that party right now."

"Now?!" Jack got worried. "We need to get her!"

* * *

Elsa was sitting next to Pitch, who was talking to a strange man next to him. The party was not at the dorm, but in a building just a few blocks away from her school. It was an old building.

But Elsa knew exactly what Pitch was doing. He was selling the man some weed. It wasn't legal, but North didn't know about it. And she always acted like these things were normal and not weird at all.

"Honey..." Pitch turned his face towards her. The client was already walking off.

Elsa turned her face away from him. He smelled like beer again.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." Stuttered Elsa. "B-but i-i-it's late. I should go back to the d-d-dorm!"

She stood up, but Pitch jumped up too and grabbed her by her wrist.

Elsa shivered as he looked at her with a creepy smile. She knew that he loved it when she was afraid of him, under his control.

But now she didn't want to be his puppet.

"Stay swee-"

Before Pitch could say anything further, she pried her arm away.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Elsa quickly walked away from him, into the girls room.

Pitch his expression turned dark. She never walked away from him before... he was losing power...time for plan b.

* * *

Elsa sat down on the toilet with her head buried in her hands.

What was she doing here? She should be back at her dorm. Or at least report Pitch to North. But...she knew that Pitch would break her if he found out...

She stood up and flushed the toilet, even though she didn't do anything.

She had to stand up for herself! This couldn't go on any longer!

Elsa walked out of the toilet and took her gloves off. She quickly washed her face. Then she put her gloves back on and was about the open the door.

But it didn't open!

"Huh?!"

Elsa wriggled the handle, which felt really warm.

"OPEN!"

There was no one else in the toilet. She didn't hear anyone outside either. Just some kind of crackling...

Elsa took a few steps back. She ran for the door and slammed against it with her shoulder. It still was locked. She repeated it a few times and after a few more hits it finally opened...

Elsa gasped.

Everything was on fire! And no one was to be seen!

"HELP!" Screamed Elsa in panic. A pillar came down and almost hit her! Elsa held her hand in front of her eyes to look for a path to the main door.

Wait, her hands!

She pulled her gloves off and fired an ice beam at the ground. The ice immediately melted away, but so did the fire. She repeated this until a path was formed.

Elsa walked carefully through the fire. She had to make sure not to get hurt.

Another pillar came down right at her.

She shrieked and jumped out of the way just in time. But the pillar now blocked the entrance. She had to find another way out.

Elsa coughed. Smoke was everywhere. Her legs started to feel weak.

And quick! She didn't want to die here!

Elsa looked at the windows. She could get out from there, there was no second floor.

But...if she would open a window...everything would explode! There would be too much air and an explosion would follow.

Elsa looked at the pillar again. Maybe she could destroy it and that way she might be able to break free!

Elsa fired an ice beam at the pillar. But it wouldn't budge. Instead the ice just melted away.

 _Dammit, it's no use! I can't use my powers in this situation!_

* * *

Jack, Anna and Hans ran through the crowd.

In the house was supposed to be a party, but now everyone was standing outside.

The three of them looked in shock as they saw the burning building.

"What the hell..." Muttered Hans.

"Pitch!" Anna ran towards him as she noticed him. "Have you seen Elsa?"

Pitch looked with wild eyes at them.

"What? She isn't here?!" He said worried.

"Isn't here?!" Jack clenched his fist. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"I mean that everyone went outside and I lost track of her..."

"Then...do you mean..." Anna was shaking. "Elsa..."

"She must be in the building!" Said Pitch in shock.

"What? ELSA!" Jack ran towards the building without a second thought.

"Jack, wait!" Yelled Anna.

But Jack ignored her and ran to the building. He tried to open the main door, but it was blocked by something.

He looked at the windows. He couldn't do that...everything would explode...he had to find another way in...

* * *

 _Dammit, it's no use! I can't use my powers in this situation!_

Elsa covered her mouth with her hands. It was harder and harder to breathe.

Her legs caved in and she fell down on her knees.

She coughed more and more.

 _No...I don't want to die here..._

Her vision started to blur...it was really warm in here...really warm...

"ELSA!"

Elsa looked up to see Jack. Huh? What was he doing here?

Jack picked her up in bridal-style.

"Stay with me, I'll get you out of here!"

Jack walked towards the restroom. He closed the door behind him. It was the only way that there would not get too much air into the building. He could close this room off and open the window with any problem.

Jack opened the window.

He carefully stepped over the frame, to the outside world.

He walked away from the building, until they were in a safe distance and laid Elsa onto the grass.

She was unconscious...and not breathing.

"Elsa!" Yelled Jack. He tried to shake her awake. But she just stayed unconscious.

Jack swallowed. What was he going to do? He had to save her...and there was only one way.

He closed her nose and put his lips on hers. With his other free hand he pumped her chest up and down.

Anna ran towards them with Hans.

"Jack, what-"

She stopped when she saw what he was doing.

"Dammit, breathe.." Muttered Jack.

He was about to plant his lips again on hers, but stopped when he heard her coughing.

"Elsa!" Yelled Anna.

Elsa coughed loudly and sat up. She looked confused at Anna, Hans and Jack.

She stopped coughing and looked at Jack who was smiling at her with a goofy smile.

"J-Jack?"

 _Wait, the house..._ Thought Elsa. _I was almost..._

"You're save, don't worry." Whispered Jack.

"You..." Tears formed into Elsa her eyes. "You...you..." She grabbed his t-shirt and started to cry.

"Elsa..."

"You idiot!" Yelled Elsa. She buried her head into his chest. "What took you so long?!"

Jack chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry, snowflake." He whispered into her ear. "I promise not to leave you alone again."

Suddenly the building behind them collapsed. Everyone screamed and took a few steps back.

The fire squad was already there in a minute and quickly put the fire out before it could spread.

Jack helped Elsa up. The girl grasped his t-shirt tightly.

"Woah." Said Hans as he looked in awe at the building.

Ambulances also rode into the streets. Paramedics were checking everyone, but everyone was fine. Some where even already gone back to the dorm or home.

Jack put Elsa down at one of the ambulances.

"She needs to be checked." Said Jack. "She inhaled a lot of smoke."

"I'm fine..." Elsa coughed a little.

"Right.." Said the Paramedic. He looked with worry at Elsa. "Don't worry, Miss Winters. I will check on you and then you can go back to your dorm."

Jack smiled. Thank goodness. He turned around to see Pitch talking with Hans. Anna was standing by him and Elsa.

"Great job, Pitch." Whispered Hans with sarcasm. "I thought that you've had it under control."

"I had!" Pitch groaned annoyed. "But little Frost-boy here..."

"I thought that you would slowly get rid of her. Then I don't have a competition and you can take over. You know what I mean, Black."

"HEY!"

Pitch noticed Jack storming towards him.

"Great..." Muttered Pitch.

"What was she doing at this party?!" Said Jack in anger.

"Elsa? She is my girlfriend if you haven't noticed. I needed her by my side."

"You need to keep a better eye on her! She could have died and you sure did nothing!"

Pitch narrowed his eyes. "You should be careful, Jack Frost. You're walking on very thin ice here."

Jack clenched his fist. "What are you talking about?!"

"Don't intervene between me and Elsa. I can say that you've tried to hurt her. You will probably deny that then, but who will her parents believe?  
A strange unknown boy or her trustfull boyfriend?"

"You..."

"Now run along, I have better things to do." Said Pitch. He turned back to Hans.

Jack groaned. That jerk! What was his deal?! He walked back to Elsa.

She looked up and smiled at him.

"She is fine, mister." Said the paramedic. "But if she would have been longer exposed...let's just say that it ended well. You can take her back to the dorm."

"G-good." Jack held his hand out. "Shall we go, Elsa?"

* * *

Back in their room, Elsa sat down on her bed.

Jack made some tea and handed it to her. He took a cup for himself as well and sat down next to her.

"Elsa..." He nervously looked down at his tea. "W-what happened at that party?"

She took a big gulp of her tea. Elsa nervously swallowed it down. She did not dare to look him in the eyes.

"Jack, if I tell you...will you please not get too much involved? This is something very dangerous."

"Oh yeah? Well, I laugh at the face of danger." Said Jack with a grin.

Elsa blushed and looked him into his eyes. She looked nervous...scared even. Like she was telling him a scary story or a chapter of her dairy.

"The party I went too...it was a decoy-party."

"Decoy-party?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes. Pitch is able to throw parties. He will invite just people he knows or people from the streets. Mostly he is just using those parties  
to make his deals."

She paused for a second. Her hands were shaking a little. Jack saw that she was not wearing gloves.

 _She must have used her powers._ He thought.

"Drug deals." Elsa continued. "He is selling weed, everything from Ghb to Xtc."

"Whoa!" Whispered Jack nervously as if someone else was in the room. "Is that even legal?"

"No. But North doesn't see it. And I act like I don't see anything. I'm just so ashamed! It's happening right under my nose and as president I should..."

Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, Elsa, calm down...what happened at the party?"

"Well...I was with Pitch, like usual, when he smelled like beer...and I didn't like it, so I ran off to the bathroom. When I came out, everything was on fire...  
I could not see anything. Everyone was gone...I was so scared...I tried to use my powers, but nothing worked...I was a deadman."

"Dear lord, Elsa..."

"But then you came to save me..." She blushed and looked down at her cup. Her cheeks were all flushed as she thought about the kiss.

Jack blushed and scratched his head. "Well...I had to..."

"You HAD to?!" Elsa moved closer and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Huh? No! I mean it like, it was the right thing to do!" Said Jack quickly.

"Right...Well-" Elsa started to cough again.

Jack got worried. He gave her a few slaps on her back to stop her coughing.

"Th-thanks..." Said Elsa as she stopped coughing. She looked at him again. "Well, I should get back to bed."

"Do you need any help?" Asked Jack.

"What?" Elsa jumped up. "No way!..." She immediately fell, but Jack grabbed her just in time.

"You're not okay, Elsa. I'll help-"

"Don't touch me!" Elsa pushed him away from herself. She held her hands close to her chest.

"Elsa?" Jack saw how tears formed into her eyes.

"Please...stop..." Elsa her voice became soft. She slowly sat down on her bed. "Stop trying to get close to me...why do you keep doing that?"

Jack sighed. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. He grabbed her hands as he stared into her eyes.

"Because we're friends and I don't want to give up on you...I care about you, Elsa."

Elsa kept quiet. Her hands became a little warmer.

"So don't try to push me away..."

Jack pulled her into a tight hug.

"Because I'll keep trying and trying."

* * *

The next morning classes had started again. The principal told Elsa not to go, but Elsa insisted that she had turn some papers in.

So, she was sitting in class with her friends, like usual. She got a spare uniform from the school, since her own uniform was pretty torn.

She wore her hair in a normal ponytail.

As the teacher was writing something on the chalkboard Rapunzel leaned over to Elsa.

"Hey, Elsa..." She whispered. "What happened last night? I heard you got sick or something?"

"Y-yeah...I...uh...wasn't feeling well..." Lied Elsa.

Rapunzel quickly leaned back when the teacher send her a quick glare. Rapunzel glanced at Elsa. She knew that it had something to do with Pitch...but she wasn't going to get any answers out of Elsa. Maybe she should ask Jack. He was the only one who might knew what happened...

So after class Rapunzel quickly left the class. She heard Elsa call her name, but she ignored it.

She just saw Jack walking out of his class with Anna.

Jack noticed her walking towards him. "Hey, Rapu-"

Without any word, Rapunzel grabbed his hand and dragged him through the hallway. She walked through the crowd of students and finally stopped in a quiet hallway, where no one was.

Jack pried his hand back. "Rapunzel, what the hell is going on?!" He said in a whisper.

"You tell me!" Said Rapunzel. "What happened with Elsa last night?! What did.." She looked around to see if anyone was in the empty hallway. "...Pitch do?"

"Pitch..." Jack gritted his teeth. "He...I will never forgive him."

"What happened?" Whispered Rapunzel, now all ears.

"Pitch...he deals, Rapunzel. And he had a party and invited Elsa too...but the building caught fire...everyone escaped except for Elsa...and Elsa...I just got her out in time, before it all collapsed. I performed CPR to save her..."

"What?!"

"And when I said to Pitch that he should have saved her..." Jack clenched her fist in anger. "He said that I should stay out of their relationship! Like what relationship?! Elsa is scared of him! She doesn't even love him!"

Rapunzel held her hands up. "Calm down, Jack...you know..." She saw that a few students walked through the hallway. "Maybe you should talk to her."

"Talk to her?"

"About this. You two dance after school, right?"

"Yes..."

Rapunzel smiled at him. "Then ask her. She might give away more in the presence of a good friend."

* * *

After the classes a lot of the students went back to the dorm, just stayed in the hallways or went to study.

Jack walked to the gym. As he entered he saw that Elsa was already there. She was sitting on the floor while pushing some buttons on the radio.

She looked up in surprise and stood up when she saw Jack.

"Jack! Geez, took you long enough..." She stretched her arms out. "I've been practicing for a little bit, but we can pick up where we left off."

"R-right." Muttered Jack. He took her hand in his. She was not wearing her gloves like she used too. The chorus of 'Let it go' was already playing.

Jack put his hand on her shoulder. They both took three steps to the right. Jack spun her around and pulled her close again. Elsa saw a glint of worry in his eyes. She noticed that he wasn't fully paying attention, so she stepped away from him.

"Jack...?" She stopped the radio. "Is something the matter?"

Jack looked away from her. He didn't say a word. It seemed like minutes before Elsa decided to speak up again.

"What's wrong?"

Jack still didn't say a word. Instead he just looked away and kept quiet.

Elsa sighed. This wasn't going anywhere. She needed an answer from him or they could not continue to dance.

She walked towards him and put her hand against his arm.

"Did something happen? Come on, you can tell me..."

Jack now looked back at her. Elsa was shaken by how emotional he looked at her.

"I can't...I will ruin our friendship if I ask you..."

"Ask me what?" Said Elsa.

"If...if you truly love him."

Elsa gasped. She knew exactly who he meant by "him". She stepped back and looked away.

"I just don't see it." Said Jack. "Elsa, you're too good for him."

Now she looked back at him. "Jack, I..."

Jack walked closer to her. He grabbed her hand and put held it up on their eye-level. He stared into her blue eyes.

"Do you see a future with him?" Said Jack with a soft voice.

Elsa immediately responded without hesitation.

"No."

Jack his eyes widened. He expected her to say 'yes' or slap him or something...

Elsa became red. "What? I...look, no one else wants to be with me...I don't have a choice..."

"Why not? You don't have to be-"

"I cannot escape him!" Yelled Elsa all of a sudden.

Jack was quiet. He slowly released her, yet kept staring at her.

Elsa looked down.

"I cannot..." Her shoulders started to shake. "He..."

Jack swallowed. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her. He petted her on the head.

"And there is no one I can run to...my parents are not listening...Anna is angry at me probably...and I can't bring my friends in danger..."

"You still have me..." Whispered Jack.

He felt her relax. Elsa put her hands against his chest.

"I know..." Whispered Elsa. "I know I have you...but at the same time..." She stepped back. "I can't risk your life for this kinda stuff, Jack."

"But-"

"No buts. You know that these are my problems."

Jack looked down. He put his hand against his head. He didn't knew what to say. Anything could make her worry at this point.

Elsa chuckled lightly and grabbed her radio.

"You know, the contest will take place at the end of the month. We should not practice today, but maybe tomorrow or something. Okay?"

She walked out of the gym.

Jack stayed behind. He couldn't believe what Elsa had said...

 _I cannot escape him!_

He clenched his other hand into a fist. He had to do something about this...but Elsa told him how dangerous it was...he could not just confront Pitch...he had find more information about him. He could take Pitch down without endangering anyone.

* * *

Anna was sitting in the library. She was studying for an upcoming test.

But she could not concentrate. She was still worried about her older sister. Everything just didn't make sense. If Pitch was really worried last night, then he would've barged into the building...

"Hey."

She looked up to see Kristoff, one of Elsa's classmates and friends. His hair was messy and he just sat down next to her.

"You are Elsa's sister, right? Anna?" Asked Kristoff.

"Yes."

"Cool." Kristoff opened up his study book and started to read.

Anna raised her eyebrows. Wasn't he going to ask more? How rude.

Anna coughed loudly. "Ahem! Shouldn't you ask something?!"

"Ask something?" Said Kristoff. "Like what?"

"Pfft, oh, I don't know!" Said Anna with a scoff. "Like; if this seat is taken."

"But this seat isn't taken. Plus, you've looked so lonely and I barely see you hangout with people."

"What? I do have friends!" Anna her face went red. She looked at Kristoff with a glare. What a stupid guy..."Like Tooth, Jack, Bunny etcetera! And don't act all cool in front of me, because do you even have any friends?!"

"Whoa, calm down, crazy!" Kristoff held his hands up. "Of course I have friends. But my best friends are Elsa and Sven!"

Anna looked confused at him. "Sven?" She asked.

Kristoff nodded proudly. "Yup! I bet you haven't seen him yet! That's because he is not a human! He is my reindeer and the mascot of the hockeyteam!"

Anna almost fell over. What? A reindeer as his best friend? What kind of weirdo was she talking too?

"Your best friend is a reindeer?" Asked Anna.

"Yup!" Said Kristoff with pride.

Anna shook her head and sighed. "How sad..."

"What?!" Yelled Kristoff. "It's not sad!" I'm just..."

"Do you even have a girlfriend?"

"Why do you ask?" Kristoff became all red and looked away. "Not that it matters, but no...I don't have one. Do...do y...y...you have a partner?"

"Partner? Well...I do have a boyfriend." Said Anna. "And he is very mature."

Kristoff covered his mouth as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"What?!"

"Nothing..." Said Kristoff. He removed his hands. "It's just that men are not mature! Men are gross!"

"Yeah, right." Said Anna.

"Look, guys like to pick in their nose, fart, play in the dirt...I bet he isn't all perfect."

"He is so!"

Kristoff smirked. "Oh yeah? How long do you know him?"

"A year. And believe me, he is a real gentleman!"

"A year? Geez, that's not very long." Said Kristoff. "Believe me, every man does gross things. He probably doesn't want you to see that side of him."

"Oh yeah? Well, he doesn't even do them in private. I _know_ him."

"Right..." Kristoff chuckled.

"What?!" Said Anna. She really got irritated by this guy. He might be a friend of Elsa, but he was not her friend!

"If you don't know a guys bad side, then you don't know him at all."

"Pfft, I know Hans very well!"

 _Hans, what a stupid name._ thought Kristoff. "Right." He said. "Then what is his last name?"

"Westerguard."

"Touché. Then...what is his favorite food?"

"Uhm...cho..colate?" Anna clapped her hands together. "I think he likes that..."

"Right...foot size?"

"Ahum, size doesn't matter."

Anna realized her words and gasped. Kristoff grinned and poked her against her head with his finger, like she was a child.

"Got ya!"

Anna pouted and looked angry at him. "You're so mean! You made me say bad words!"

"I did not _make_ you say bad words." Said Kristoff. "I asked you a question and you responded out of free will."

"As if, you-"

"Hey beautiful."

Anna looked up to see Hans standing next to her chair with a smile.

"Hans!" Said Anna. She immediately jumped up and gave him a hug. "I was just thinking about you!"

"Oh my god, me too!" Said Hans. "And here you are!"

Kristoff stood up coughing.

"Oh, right!" Said Anna. "Meet Kristoff, a friend of my sister."

"Nice to meet you." Hans wanted to shake Kristoff's hand, but Kristoff kept his hand back. So Hans awkwardly retracted his hand.

"Right..." Said Hans. He looked back down at Anna. "Anyway, I was thinking about taking you out for a walk in the park."

"Oh, Hans..." Said Anna. "I..." She bit on her lip. She was actually busy with studying for her math test, which was really important for her. But Hans was also important for her...

"Yeah, she can't." Said Kristoff all of a sudden. "She was busy with her study, so Anna can't go with you. Maybe some other time, dude."

Hans ignored and kept looking at Anna.

"So, do you have the time or not, my lady?" Asked Hans.

Anna blushed and giggled. But her smile quickly disappeared when she glanced at her textbook.

"Sorry, Hans...I just...I need to study for the test. Maybe some other time?"

"Oh..." Hans smiled at her. "Oh okay. But next time you better show up, sweet heart!"

Anna giggled. "Oh Hans."

They gave each other a quick kiss on the lips.

Kristoff looked the other way.

 _Couples. Ew, gross._

* * *

That evening Jack and Elsa were sitting in their room.

Jack was texting with Toothiana over some homework. Meanwhile Elsa was writing a paper about animation for a class.

She glanced at him. Who was he texting? Jack was looking pretty serious at his phone...

She shook her head. No, Jack was probably texting a good friend.

Jack suddenly chuckled a bit. Now Elsa got really jealous.

Within a second she was on his bed and looking at his phone.

"Elsa!" Said Jack as he held the phone up in the air. "Give me some privacy!"

"Who are you texting?" Asked Elsa. "A...girl...friend?" She blushed and looked away.

"Does it matter?" Said Jack. He put his hand down. "I was just texting Tooth about our stupid homework. And why would you of all people care?"

"Well..." Elsa became even more red. She shrieked when she felt his shoulder against her shoulder.

"Were..." Jack swallowed. "Were you jealous?"

Elsa looked back at Jack. His face was really close...

"Of course not!" Said Elsa. "I was just bit curious!"

"You were? Then why don't ask?" Said Jack.

"Because you might lie! Geez!"

Elsa was about to stand up, but Jack grabbed her hand. He pulled her back onto the bed.

"Elsa, I would never lie to you." Whispered Jack into her ear.

"Jack.."

The boy cupped her face with his hands. Jack looked with soft eyes at her.

"You know what my greatest fear is?" Said Jack.

"Hm?" Elsa her heart was racing. "Your greatest fear?"

"To lose you."

Elsa her heart made a leap. To lose you...did Jack care about her so much?

Jack released her face and chuckled. "Never mind...I probably sound like a weirdo right now, huh?"

"Not really..." Elsa smiled at him. "I'm scared of losing you too."

"What?"

"Yeah...you somehow always get yourself into trouble, stupid."

Jack blushed and scratched his head. "Haha, yeah..."

"But...since you saved me, I'm willing to stand by your side."

"Huh?" Jack cocked his head to the side.

"Well...I'm just...geez! I'm saying that I will trust you more! So, you better be grateful!" Elsa put her hand onto his head.

"Grateful?" Said Jack. "I thought that you already trusted me."

"Yeah, with your dance skills, Frost!"

"Aha! I see..." Jack chuckled.

"What?" Elsa retracted her hand. But Jack grabbed her hand and placed a kiss onto her finger tops.

"You've had your eye on me for a long time, huh?" He send her a wink.

Elsa became red again. Jack felt her hands become colder but, he kept holding her hands.

"Geez...stupid..." Muttered Elsa with a blush.

Jack grinned at her.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Phew, what a chapter! Seriously, I didn't knew how to exactly end this one, so it ends kinda awkwardly.**

 **Anyway, please R &R and I thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Elsa walked through the hallway. It had been a week and the dance assignment was tonight.

It was being held in the school gymnasium. She and Jack had been practicing every day. They had grown very close. But Elsa hadn't seen Pitch this week...  
Maybe he had too much schoolwork. He was a busy guy after all.

To be honest, she was relieved not to see him. Pitch really scared her at times and he wasn't always nice.

"Elsa!"

Elsa turned around to see Jack, Kristoff and Anna running towards her.

"Look who is wearing her hair in a braid again." Said Anna all cheerful.

Elsa smiled slightly at her. "Yes, I like it better this way." She glanced at Anna and Kristoff. The two of them had been really hanging out a lot lately. Especially since Hans was gone, just like Pitch. He probably had a lot of homework too.

They started to walk to the library.

"How did the math test go?" Asked Elsa to Anna.

Anna smiled. "I got an A+!"

"Good." Said Elsa. "I knew that you could do it."

They sat down in the library and laid their books in front of them.

"But now I have to study for another damn test! I swear teachers think that we have no social life!"

"Do you?" Said Kristoff.

Anna narrowed her eyes, but smiled a playful smile at him.

"A..." One of Elsa's her books fell down to the ground. She bowed down to grab her book. But a second hand came upon her hand.

She looked up to stare right into Jack's eyes. He was grinning at her.

"I got it, snowflake."

Elsa kept staring at him for a few seconds. Then she suddenly stood up quickly.

"I'm going to grab a book I need..."

Before Jack could respond Elsa ran and hid behind a bookshelf. She held her gloved hands close to her chest. Why? Why was she feeling this way?

"Stupid..." Elsa muttered.

She walked over to another bookshelf and grabbed one of its books. She shouldn't be feeling this way. Pitch was her boyfriend, not Jack.

Jack was just a friend. He just saw her as a friend...she somehow felt a little disappointed at this.

She shook her head and put the book back. She shouldn't feel like this...

"Hi there."

She turned around to face a young man with black hair and a cap on.

"Tadashi..." Said Elsa. He was one of her classmates. A smart, Canadian-Japanese guy with one of the highest scores in class.

He was not one of her friends, so Elsa didn't really talk to him that much. He did seem like a nice guy though.

"Elsa, I see you're getting better along with your sister."

Elsa tensed up and narrowed her eyes. "That is none of your business. By the way; we barely talk."

"I know, but I thought I gather up my courage to talk to you. You don't seem like such a cold person." Said Tadashi.

"Right." Elsa grabbed another book. She didn't knew what to think of Tadashi. He seemed nice, but she knew that nice people could be real jerks on the inside.

"So, I heard you got Jack Frost as your dance partner."

Elsa nodded. "Yes. He can dance and everyone already got a partner."

"I see. Why not your boyfriend Pitch?"

Elsa held the book close to her chest. "I..." She grasped her books tighter. "He can't dance. Plus, he is too tall."

Tadashi grinned. "I see..." He stretched, grunted and put his hands down by his side. "Yeah, well, I gotta go. See ya later, Elsa."

"Later."

Tadashi dashed off. He ran away as Elsa stared at him.

He was such a weird guy. Always by himself. He was smart, but he wasn't very social. At least from what she heard.

"Elsa!" Anna ran towards her sister. "What are you doing? It doesn't take so long to grab some books, right?"

She looked worried as Elsa didn't really react.

"Elsa? Did something happen?"

Elsa looked at Anna. She came back to her senses.

"Oh Anna! No, I was just talking with my classmate Tadashi."

"Tadashi?" Muttered Anna. Her face lit up. "Oh! You mean Tadashi! The loner! Omg, Elsa, you two would make such a cute couple!"

"Me and Tadashi?" Elsa blushed for a second. He was handsome, but she shook her head wildly. Elsa walked back to the guys with Anna behind her.

"There they are!" Said Kristoff as the girls both sat down.

"What took you so long?" Asked Jack when Elsa sat down next to him. He glanced down at the book. He sweat dropped. It was not even a math book, which is why they went to the library. "Elsa, this is not even a math book!"

"Elsa was distracted by a certain young man." Said Anna with a devious smile.

Elsa became red and looked down.

"A certain young man?" Repeated Jack with a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Yes, Tadashi, one of her classmates!" Anna sighed. "Oh, he is handsome! A loner, but still...I would date him."

Now Kristoff got a little jealous as well. "You would?"

"Maybe. I mean every girl in my class talks about him. He is just so cute and shy! He doesn't interact much with girls, which is really weird. Especially now that he talked to Elsa...maybe he has a thing for blondes?"

Elsa kept looking down at her hands.

Jack felt jealously rise up into the pit of his stomach. Elsa liking another guy...wait, why did he care? She already dated someone...why was he feeling so...

He stood up.

"Jack?" Asked Elsa confused.

"I'm going to my dorm room." Without another word he left the library.

"Geez, what is his deal?" Asked Kristoff.

Elsa bit on her lip. She was about to run after him, but something held her back.

Anna suddenly put her hand onto her sister's shoulder. Elsa looked at Anna with surprised eyes. The girl was showing her a genuine smile.

"You should go after him, Elsa." Said Anna.

"I should..." Elsa stood up and quickly walked out of the library.

Kristoff looked at Anna. "Are you trying to force them together?"

"I don't do stuff like that!" Said Anna with a red head. She grabbed a book and opened it up.

Kristoff sighed. "I guess...do you think that Elsa likes Jack more than she likes Pitch?"

Anna kept quiet and was intently reading through her book.

Kristoff sighed again. He grabbed a book himself and started to read too.

* * *

Jack ran back to his dorm room. He slammed the door behind him shut.

He angrily kicked against his bed. Then he shouted and hit with his fist against the wall.

Dammit! Why was he feeling this way! Tonight was the competition, he shouldn't...yet, he always felt his heart thumping louder...

The door opened up and Elsa walked into the room. As Jack turned around the face her, the door fell shut behind her.

"Jack, are you okay?" Asked Elsa.

Jack clenched his fist. He wanted to tell her that everything was alright, but he couldn't lie to her.

"Jack?"

Elsa walked closer. She reached out with her hand, but retracted it when she saw the pain in his eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" Whispered Elsa.

Jack didn't answer.

"Did I..."

Jack suddenly grabbed her by her waist. He turned her around and they fell down onto his bed.

Elsa blushed when saw their position. Jack was leaning onto his hands above her.

"Dammit, Elsa..." Cursed Jack.

Elsa her breath was caught in her throat. She looked up at Jack who looked intently at her.

"Seriously...why are you doing this to me?"

Elsa blinked a few times. "Huh? Did I say something wrong? I swear, I did not mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry, Ja-"

Jack chuckled. "Els, you did not hurt me. Seriously, stop apologizing."

"Then what is it? And why did you tackle me to the bed?" Elsa scraped her throat. "If you haven't noticed, I'm kinda uncomfortable."

Jack his eyes softened and a soft blush appeared onto his cheeks.

"Uh...Elsa..." His heart started to speed up again. "Do...how...how do you feel about me?"

"Feel about you?"

"Yes! I mean...what do you think of me?"

"I...I think you're a great guy. I mean , you are one of the few who knows about my powers...B-but...I..to be honest...I kinda like being with you. More than with Pitch...I guess...and...and...geez, I just like you!" Elsa yelled frustrated.

Jack smiled to himself. He went down until he was just inches away from her nose. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows as she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"I didn't hear you, Els." He whispered.

Elsa her eyes widened. Jack moved closer and closer to her.

"I..."

 _Wait, what is he doing? Did I just confess? Wait, I have a boyfriend! What the hell..."_ Thought Elsa.

His lips were just inches away from hers.

"I..." Elsa went quiet when she saw how close he was.

Jack closed the gap between them and kissed her gently onto her lips. Elsa kept her mouth closed as she experienced the kiss between her and Jack. She didn't knew what to do. Her body felt weak...Jack put his hands onto her hands. Her fingers automatically intertwined with his.

Elsa moaned into the kiss. Somehow this got Jack to get off her within a flash.

He sat up onto his knees onto the bed. He held his hand close to his chest.

Elsa sat up as well. Her heart was beating faster than normally.

"J-Jack..." Stuttered Elsa with a red face.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Said Jack. "I don't know what came over me..."

Elsa her hands were trembling. "Y-you..." She crawled over to him and gave him a slap onto his chest. "You idiot!"

"Huh?!"

"Why did you suddenly kiss me?!" Yelled Elsa. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Wrong with me?" Jack grabbed her wrist and stared into her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with me! I was just...geez! You said you'd liked me!"

"Yes, as a friend!"

Jack's eyes widened. It felt as if he was stabbed into his heart. Somehow this disappointed him.

Elsa pushed him away and stood up.

"Jack, I hope this doesn't affect our..." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Friendship...I'm sorry, this was such a mistake."

"I know. I shouldn't have kissed you, sorry."

Elsa noticed how depressing he sounded. But she shook it off.

"Good. The dance is tonight. Please be at the gym at 8."

Jack heard the door slam shut.

He pulled his knees up and lay his head down.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

Agdar Winters sat behind his desk in his office.

He just got word how Elsa got involved in a small fire.

Now Agdar was worried about his oldest daughter. Maybe the girl needed a bodyguard? She was going to be a Ceo. And the world was dangerous after all.

He also heard from Anna that Jack Frost saved her. Jackson...the white haired boy who was her roommate. The young man seemed trustful. Maybe he could be the bodyguard?

Agdar shook his head. Who was he kidding? The boy would be too weak to protect his daughter. He needed to hire someone himself.

* * *

That night everyone was at the gym.

Jack walked towards the gym. He didn't feel like it, but he didn't want to disappoint her.

As soon as he walked into the gym he was greeted by Anna and Toothiana.

"Jack!" Yelled Anna. "Elsa is looking for you! You need to go to the dressing room!"

Jack sighed. "R-right..."

"Geez, are you okay?" Asked Toothiana.

Jack ignored them and walked over to the dressing rooms.

He stopped in front of the girls room. Should he knock?

He should knock.

He knocked and he heard Elsa's voice.

"Jack! Come in! I'm the only one in here!"

Jack walked into the room. "El-"

He stopped in his tracks. Elsa was wearing a short ice blue dress. Her hair was up in a bun. She also had a small blue flower up in her hair.

"Jack, I hoped that you would come." Said Elsa. She averted her gaze. "Especially...since..." She then looked back at him again. Jack was just staring at her. "What is it? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Whoa..." Said Jack. "You look astonishing."

Elsa blushed. She turned her back towards him. "Geez...stupid...d-d-do you at least have your clothes with you?"

Jack put his hand against his forehead. "Shit, forgot!"

"You forgot?!" Elsa turned around to face him. Her expression was dark.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Dammit, Jack, what now?"

"Well, I could pull of my blazer. I do have a blue t-shirt on today." He pulled his school blazer off from his torso and lay it over a chair.

Elsa sighed. "Okay, that might work."

Jack smiled at her and extended his hand. "Okay, shall we go then?"

"But they are not playing our number yet. Plus, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Said Jack. Elsa noticed that his voice sounded a bit cold...and distant...

Jack grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

They walked up to the other dancers, who were standing behind the curtains.

"Look, there is the couple." Whispered Rapunzel. Kristoff, her dance partner was standing next to her.

"You know that we can hear you, right?" Said Elsa.

Rapunzel giggled nervously and wiped her hair back. "Sorry, just joking, Elsa. It's just that you two look so adorable together."

Jack and Elsa nervously looked away from each other. They glanced one second, but then averted their gazes again.

"Rapunzel, leave them alone." Said Kristoff.

"H-hey why is Flynn not your partner?" Asked Elsa.

"Oh him? Flynn was afraid that we would be 'Disqualified.'" Rapunzel made air quotes with her fingers. "Just because we're a couple."

"Well, couples do often have a lot of chemistry. Maybe he is afraid of that..."

"Well, **he** should've chosen Kristoff instead of Tiana. Seriously!"

A music piece started to play and the first students went up the dance floor. The first students were Merida and

Everyone was silent while Rapunzel shot her boyfriend a bunch of angry glares. Flynn nervously looked away from her.

Elsa nudged with her shoulder against Jack's.

"Jackson, we're after Rapunzel and Kristoff."

"Alright." Said Jack.

He looked at the girl next to him. She was looking a bit nervous.

Jack chuckled and grabbed her hand. Elsa looked up with surprise at him.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine, Elsa."

Elsa blushed and gave his hand a small squeeze. "I know, I'm just nervous."

"Don't be so nervous. Just let me and the song take you away."

"Oh...okay..are you gonna be alright?" Asked Elsa. "Especially after yesterday-"

"We don't need to think about that now." Said Jack.

"But-"

"The next dancers are Kristoff and Rapunzel!" Yelled one of the teachers. Rapunzel and Kristoff walked off. The crowd clapped and yelled in excitement. Jack kept holding Elsa's hand. He looked on as the song played and the two started to dance.

"They have very good moves..." Whispered a student.

Elsa bit her lip. They were really good. How were they going to top that? They didn't practice that much. Just enough to come up with a dance. What if Jack forgot the dance? They would loose and she would end up with a bad grade. Her dad would get so mad that he would disown her and then she had to life on the streets and-

The crowd suddenly clapped. The dance was over.

Rapunzel and Kristoff walked off with smiling faces.

"Next up we have Elsa and Jack!" Said the teacher. "Jack, is not one of the class, but we've made an exception."

Jack and Elsa walked up to the dance floor.

"Maybe because she is the ice queen. People wouldn't want to team up with her!" Yelled a student, who stood up.

"Like people would want to team up with you, Peter Hendriksen." Said Elsa.

Everyone in the audience gasped or laughed. Peter sat back down with a red face.

"A-alright..." Said a teacher. "Let's begin."

Jack grabbed Elsa's hands and pulled her close.

The song went on. The first part of the song started to play. It was 'Let it go' by Idina Menzel.

Elsa started to move along with Jack. Jack spun her around and caught her again. Their legs moved their bodies to the left. Elsa could feel like the whole world was gone. She could only focus on Jack and the music. It was so easy to move with him.

Jack pulled her close again as the last chorus started to play. His hands went slowly down. Elsa her heart sped up. Jack was staring intently at her.

He pushed her up in the air with all of his might as the song played it's high peak. He then slowly lowered her down as the last notes played.

Elsa held her hands on his shoulders. She was blushing madly as her heart raced.

Jack was panting heavily. He raised his eyebrows at Elsa.

"Elsa?" He whispered. "The song is over."

"Huh?!" Elsa snapped back to her senses. "Oh, right, sorry!" She quickly released him and turned towards the judges. Everyone in the audience was clapping loudly and wildly.

"Quiet!" Yelled a teacher. The crowd went more silent.

"I thought that it was really good." Said one of the judges. "I didn't knew miss Winter could dance so well."

Another judge agreed. "Yes, I suppose that this is one of the best performances of the evening. Good job!"

"Okay! Next up we have..." The teacher already started to announce the next dancers.

Jack grabbed Elsa's hand. He dragged her back to behind the curtains.

"Elsa, that was really good!" Said Jack.

"Hm? Yeah..."

"Are...are you okay?" Jack waved with his hand in front of her face.

Elsa got annoyed and slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine, geez! I was just thinking!" She yelled.

Jack chuckled and grabbed her hand again. "I know a place where I can always think. And it is in the gym."

"What?"

Jack took her with him.

They way back to the dressing rooms. But the didn't went in. Instead they ran up some stairs and more stair and more...Until they were up on the roof.

Elsa gasped. The night was filled with stars. Jack sat down.

"Sit with me, beauty."

"Don't call me that, stupid." Elsa sat down next to him. Jack yawned and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey-a, Jack!" Said Elsa. "Don't try the oldest trick in the book..."

She turned her head towards his, only to see that Jack was staring right back at her.

"So, Elsa, what were you thinking about?"

Elsa kept quiet when she saw his gaze change. She blushed and looked down at his lips.

"Were you...thinking...about...me?"

"I..."

"Nah, just kidding." Jack chuckled and pulled his arm away from her.

"I see, mr Frost. Then you wouldn't mind if I said that I think of you every second..." She leaned closer to his ear. "Even when I'm showering."

Jack blushed nervously. Elsa giggled and leaned back.

"Just kidding!" Said Elsa. She sprayed her arms out and yawned. "Aah, I can make jokes as well, Jack."

Jack nervously scratched his head and looked away. "Geez, you shouldn't say such things...you know how boys think, don't you?"

"How boys think?" She leaned forward and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Jack blushed even more. "Guys...t-they...have...a wild..."

Elsa suddenly laughed. Jack cocked his head in confusion.

"Haha, J-Jack, I was just teasing you! I know what guys think about when they hear someone talk sexually!"

Jack chuckled. "Okay, you got me." He put his arm around her again and pulled her close to his chest. Elsa sighed and lay her head down.

They lay there as they heard the music in the background. The stars in the sky shined brightly. Jack closed his eyes and relaxed.

 _I'll miss this..._ Elsa thought. _When Pitch comes back..._

"I wonder where Pitch is."

Elsa looked up at Jack who said it so blunt and suddenly.

Jack opened up his eyes. He looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Seriously...who would abandon his own girlfriend?"

"H-he probably has a lot of homework."

Jack looked down at her with a smile. "Well, I-"

The music in the gym stopped. They could hear the announcer.

" _The dance has ended. Please go back to your dorms. We will announce the grades tomorrow."_

Elsa yawned again and jumped up.

"Well, time to go back." Said Elsa. She held out her hand. Jack grabbed it and she helped him up.

"Yep."

The two walked back inside towards their changing room.

But a familiar voice held them back.

They turned around in front of the dressing room's door to see Anna and Tadashi...

"Huh?" Whispered Elsa. Why was a guy like Tadashi with her sister? He was not Anna's type, she knew that. And it was not like he was her best friend or something.

"That dancing was AWESOME!" Squealed Anna in excitement.

"Really?" Asked Elsa.

"Yeah! Like, everyone talked about you and the chemistry you had with Jack!"

"Chemistry?" Asked Jack.

"Yes." Said Tadashi. "You two only focused on each other."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "That is ridiculous. You must be imagining stuff." She turned around and opened up the door to the dressing room. "I'm going to get my stuff. I'll get your jacket too, Jack, so wait here."

She left him alone with her sister and Tadashi.

"You know..." Tadashi now looked serious. "You should really look out for Pitch. He is more powerful than you think."

"He..." Jack gritted his teeth. "I'm not afraid of that guy. When he comes back, I'll tell him what I think of his actions."

They suddenly hear a loud scream come from the other side of the door.

Jack, Anna and Tadashi all jumped up in surprise.

"Was that Elsa?" Asked Anna in shock.

"Time to find out!" Jack bumped with his shoulder against the door. But it was jammed. He tried again and again...and finally the door fell open.

Elsa was gone. On the floor lay her bag, her belongings and Jack's vest.

Jack also saw a small note laying on the floor. He kneeled down and picked it up.

"What does it say?" Whispered Anna.

"It say: I've got her. Come get her, Jackson."

Tadashi tilted his head. "Who has her?"

Jack clenched his fist. He turned around with an angry look and said:

"Pitch Black."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Her head was pounding. It was cold.

Elsa slowly opened her eyes up. She groaned in pain.

 _Shit, what happened?_ She thought as she looked down at the floor.

She remember dancing with Jack...and then...she went into her dressing room...she just got dressed back in her uniform and then...she...saw him...

"Hey there beauty."

Elsa knew that voice.

Pitch.

He was the one who hit her over her head. He was suddenly standing behind her when she was just done with putting her uniform on.

She heard the footsteps come closer.

 _Shit!_

Elsa tried to stand up, but realized that she couldn't. She was shackled up against a wall. She tried to move, but couldn't.

A touch on her cheek made her look up.

She saw Pitch grin at her.

"You were out for a pretty long time." Said Pitch.

"Where am I?"

Pitch chuckled. "You are in an old factory I own. Nothing to worry about. You're safe, Elsa."

"Save?" Elsa tensed up. "You're the one who kidnapped me!"

"Kidnapped? Come on, Els, you're a grown woman." Pitch stepped away from her. He turned his back on her.

"Why?"

Pitch turned around to face her. "Why? Easy. You're the Ceo, I want power...but most of all...to make Jack suffer."

Elsa cocked her head in confusion. Pitch rolled his eyes at this.

"He must be worrying about you..." Pitch chuckled. "And wondering..."

"He doesn't!" Said Elsa.

"Oh really? And what was that dancing tonight then? You seemed really infatuated with Frost." Pitch stepped closer and closer.

Elsa turned her head to the side. She didn't want to look at him. Every time he said her name it send shivers up her spine. She should feel love, but somehow her heart and mind both thought that Pitch was a bad guy.

Pitch chuckled. He saw how Elsa refused to look at him. Her legs were trembling.

"You must really love him. Especially after the kiss."

"Jack was just saving me." Said Elsa.

"No, I mean the other one."

Elsa her eyes widened. "How...how do you know?!"

"I have guys everywhere." Said Pitch. "Plus, I know everything. I also know that some guy named Tadashi is your new friend."

Elsa turned her head towards him. A look of unbelief was spread over her face.

"I know that Jack might care about you...but how do you feel about him?"

"What?"

"Let me rephrase that; do you love him?"

"Love him?" Elsa shook her head. "I...never! Jack's just my friend!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

Elsa looked up at Pitch. Pitch started to laugh at her.

"Do you seriously love that shit-head? Haha, my, Elsa, I didn't knew you had such a soft spot for the weak!"

Elsa gritted her teeth. "Shut up..." She could feel her hands become colder.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Pitch suddenly drew a small knife and waved it in front of her face. "I don't wish to damage your beauty, now do I?"

Elsa swallowed nervously. She held her powers back and relaxed her hands.

"Good girl." Said Pitch.

"What is your plan?" Muttered Elsa.

Pitch chuckled. "My plan? Oh, it's simple. I will make sure that Jack's going to get suspended...It's a very easy, but...let's say, complicated plan."

"But...my father will go and look for me."

"I know."

"I won't lie to them. I'll tell every little detail."

"Are you?" Pitch moved closer to her. He put his hand under her chin. "I have some guys on the inside of the school. They can destroy him, hurt him and kill anyone he ever loved...don't you want Jack's little sister to be safe?"

Elsa gasped. She remembered how Jack mentioned Sophie a few times.

"If you want Jack to be safe and get out of this mess, then you need to help me out with my plan, got it?"

"I...I...if I oblige then you won't hurt him, right?"

"Yes, my dear..." Pitch his hand went up to her shackles. He unchained her and Elsa felt relieved. "I will...and you...you will not talk to him anymore, don't let him touch you or anything. I need him to start hating you. Then everything will go back to the way things were."

Elsa put her hand against her chest. The things they were..."Promise?"

Pitch grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her closely in for a passionate kiss.

Elsa was breathing heavily when they parted. Her heart was racing, but she felt disgusted.

"Promise." Whispered Pitch.

* * *

Jack was in his room, sitting on his bed. He never thought that he would be spending a night without Elsa in his room. He sighed.

They hadn't notified her parents yet. Mr North, the principal, knew, but he didn't believe Jack.

Maybe Jack should have let Anna tell him. Why didn't he let her tell it?! Anna was her sister for crying out loud! Why-

He suddenly heard his cellphone buzz. Jack grabbed it and saw it was a message from Anna.

 _She is back!_

 _Unharmed! P didn't took her?_

 _Anyway, she is coming to you!_

 _xxAnna_

Jack stared at the message.

She was back? Was Anna drunk or something? Her message made no sense...

He put his phone down and looked at the clock. It was 12 pm. He should go to sleep or he would be sleeping in class tomorrow...he yawned and went with his hand through his hair. He stood up, ready to change, when he heard the door open.

He looked to see a familiar face in the doorway...

"Elsa!"

He leaped forward and pulled the girl into a hug. Elsa tensed up. Jack felt it and quickly took a few steps back.

"El...Elsa!" said Jack again. "I was so worried! Where have you've been?"

Elsa looked away from him.

"I...I was just out with some friends."

She walked to her bed and sat down. Her pajama and uniform lay down onto the bed.

Jack didn't buy it. He sat down onto his own bed and stared at her. "Which friends? It's already 12 pm, you never break curfew."

Elsa kept quiet and started to put her pajama on. Jack didn't look, but he felt a bit frustrated. How could she just show up and lie like that?

She was done with dressing and lay under the covers.

"Elsa..." Jack sighed. She was probably tired as hell. He should talk about it with her in the morning. "You know, let's talk in the morning, okay?"

He saw her nod slightly. Jack dressed and put the light out. He slit under the covers.

* * *

The next morning he woke up from his alarm on his phone.

Jack groaned and put it out. Stupid thing...

He stood up and saw that Elsa was already gone. He yawned and started to dress. She was probably already at breakfast.

When he put his uniform on, he grabbed his stuff and scurried down the hallway. He had to talk to her.

Meanwhile Elsa was at her usual table with the seniors.

"Elsa, I'm so glad you're back!" Said Rapunzel who sat next to her. "Everyone was pretty worried!"

Elsa looked down at her sandwich and took a bit. Pitch was a few seat further away, chatting with Hans.

She swallowed. Everyone seemed to be worried...but she couldn't endanger them.

"I know. But come on, I can take care of myself." Said Elsa. "You know that."

"I know..."

"Say, guys, how about the dance results? Do you already know the results?" Asked Flynn.

"Yes, I've got an A!" Said Rapunzel. "And no thanks to you-"

"Oh my god, I just choose Tiana, I couldn't choose you because I would get disqualified!"

"Guys, come on." Said Elsa. "Don't fight over such stupid things. It was just an assignment...nothing more."

"Nothing more?" Kristoff's nodded towards Jack, who was running towards them.

Elsa stood up. She calmly walked towards Jack. She needed to stay calm and keep her posture.

"Elsa!" Said Jack. He stopped right in front of her. Her friends were holding their breathes and looking at them.

"Jack...I..."

Jack saw that she was wearing her gloves and her hair in a bun.

"Do you got the end results of the dance?" asked Jack suddenly.

"Hm?" Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, yeah...I got an A+..."

"Good.."

Elsa nodded and was about to turn around, but Jack grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Wait...I want to know one more thing."

Elsa quickly pulled her hand back. She held it close to her chest. "What is it?" She whispered.

"What really happened yesterday? I remember how you disappeared and how there was this note...if you went out..it doesn't add up."

"Look, Frost, I just went out, nothing more." She narrowed her eyes. "And I advise you not to go to much in my private life. We're just roommates..."

"We're friends." Said Jack. "And I will find out what happened...and what he did to make you so afraid."

He walked off to his table, where his friends were.

Elsa sat back down next to Rapunzel. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Aw...he really cares about you, girl!" Said Rapunzel with a grin.

Elsa swallowed. She grabbed her sandwich and took a bit out of it. Rapunzel shrugged and went back to arguing with Flynn.

Pitch saw it all happen. He got annoyed by how confident Jack was. He needed to take care of him. And quickly.

* * *

Later Jack was sitting in math class. He was not really paying attention. He was busy scribbling down into his note book.

He needed to know what had made Elsa act so different...he knew that the note was meant for him. And that it was Pitch.

But why would Pitch kidnap her and then just simply return her? It didn't make any sense...

"Mr Frost!" Said the teacher. "What was I talking about?!"

"You were...talking about the temperature of color, also known as Kelvin?"

"Alright, can you tell me how much 1900 Kelvin is?"

"1900?" Said Jack. "Uhm...a candle?"

The teacher sighed.

"That's correct. But I think you should still pay attention to my lecture instead of drawing doodles in your notebook."

"Yes sir."

"Now, as I was saying..."

Jack leaned onto his elbow. He looked on as the teacher scrabbled down onto the white board.

After class he and Toothiana both walked down the hallway.

"So, wanna hang out?" Asked Toothiana.

Anna ran up to them. "Hey guys! No classes for the rest of the day!"

"Right..." Said Jack. "Look, guys, I'm going to go back to my dorm. I need to gather my thoughts."

"Sure, you go and act like an old, creepy man, all alone in his room, while us girls are going out and have fun!"

Toothiana grabbed Anna's arm and they dashed off.

Jack ignored them and went back to the dorm. He walked to his room, threw his bag down and lay down onto his bed.

Elsa was behind her laptop on her bed. She looked up and opened her mouth to talk, but quickly closed it.

Jack groaned and sat up. "Really, nothing?"

Elsa kept looking at her laptop, ignoring him.

Jack sighed. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. He saw that she was working on a assignment.

"Hello?" Jack waved with his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Elsa?"

Elsa got slowly annoyed as Jack kept waving with his hand in front of her face. She grabbed his wrist and pulled it down. Jack raised his eyebrows in amusement. Elsa quickly released his wrist and pulled her hand back.

"Jack, stop. I don't have time for you."

Jack moved closer. Elsa put her laptop down and looked at him.

"Really, stop."

Jack moved closer to her. He gently put his hand onto her cheek.

Elsa jumped up and pushed him away.

"STOP!"

Ice appeared in a flash onto the walls. Elsa bumped with her back against the wall. She held her hands close to her chest.

Jack stood up. He saw how much she was shaking.

"Elsa..."

"P-please..." Whispered Elsa. "Stop...stop..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean you any harm." Jack walked closer to her. "Elsa...please, what happened?"

Elsa shook her head. "Nothing, nothing...I went out..."

"Stop lying."

Elsa turned her head away. She couldn't tell him what happened. If she would...

 _Destroy him, hurt him and kill anyone he ever loved...don't you want Jack's little sister to be safe?_

"Sophie..." Whispered Elsa.

Jack blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing!" Elsa pushed him aside and ran out of the room. She quickly ran into the empty hallway. No student was there, most of them had lessons or were out. Elsa stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

Pitch and Hans came down walking the hallway. Elsa shrieked and hit in a small corner. She didn't want Pitch to find her. He would...

Hans was talking as they were walking just past her.

"So, why do you want to-"

"Hush." Interrupted Pitch. He stopped in his tracks. "I think I see..."

He turned around and walked towards Elsa. Elsa held her breath. His yellow eyes were staring right into hers.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the corner.

"My sweet girlfriend."

Elsa quickly pulled her arm back. "I was just looking around for...something I lost."

"Right." Pitch rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I just wanted to come and get you. I need to talk with you."

"I..."

Pitch grabbed her wrist. "Come on, you don't have anymore classes. Let's talk somewhere private. Hans, you can go to Anna or something. I've got things covered here."

"Sure, master." Hans made a bow to mock him and walked off.

Pitch took Elsa up to the roof. There was no student there either.

He released her wrist when they got there.

"How is the progress with Frost?" Asked Pitch.

"It's going slow. Jack is still trying to get close to me. I can't blame him, we're friends."

"Friends, hm?" Pitch chuckled and put his hand onto her cheek. "Look, I want you to hurt him. To let him hate you. Just like how you despise me."

"I don't hate you."

His hand slowly went to her neck. "Do you now?"

Elsa swallowed nervously.

"Kiss me."

Elsa blinked a few times. "Wait, what?"

"Or do you despise me-"

Elsa stood up on her toes and put her lips against his. It felt weird. She never kissed him first. Pitch his hand fell down to his side.

She quickly parted away from him. But Pitch grabbed her by the waist and forced his lips onto hers. He forced her mouth open and started to french kiss her.

"Hmpf..." Elsa closed her eyes. She put her hands against his chest to try and stop him. Yet he kept kissing her.

Elsa her hand went up. Pitch followed her movements with his eyes. He saw how her hand went down. She hit him right across his face.

Pitch stumbled away and he released her. Elsa stumbled back as well. She was panting heavily when she regained her balance.

"Did you just...hit me?!" Said Pitch with a look of disbelief.

"S-sorry." said Elsa. "I...I didn't mean to...it was in the heat of the moment..."

Pitch his expression turned dark.

"I...I should leave."

Elsa was about to turn around, but Pitch grabbed her hand. She froze in her steps.

"You're not getting off that easy." Said Pitch.

He raised his hand and hit her across the face. Elsa was slapped so hard that she fell down to the ground. She gasped as a pain shot through her body.  
Elsa tried to stand up but Pitch kneeled down over her and put his hands over her wrists.

"Now...how to punish you?"

Elsa trembled. Ice started to crawl under her body.

"Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel..." She kept chanting it over and over.

Pitch pulled the gloves from her hands. Elsa started to tremble. What was he going to...?

He pulled a small knife from his pocket.

"Oh, you're going to feel." Laughed Pitch.

He slashed with the knife across her right hand.

"Aaaaah!" Yelled Elsa in agony.

Ice sprawled further onto the ground, but Pitch wasn't impressed.

Pitch laughed out loud at her pain. "Scream for me baby!"

He slashed again, forming a wound in the shape of an X. Elsa was kicking with her legs. It hurt too much. Blood was seeping out of the wound. Pitch put the knife to her other hand and did the same thing.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Yelled Elsa.

Pitch stopped and held the knife in front of her face. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Monsters don't feel." Whispered Pitch.

"I..." Elsa took a deep breath and then spoke up. "I...don't...feel..."

"I took the liberty of showing you how the hands of a monster look like. And remember..." He leaned in closely to her ear. "No one can love a monster."

He smirked and stood up. He looked down at her with a fake look of pity.

"Get up."

Elsa gathered her strength and stood up onto her shaky legs. It hurt. She tried not to cry as she held her bleeding hands.

"Break Frost. I'm going to make sure that he gets expelled."

Elsa nodded. Pitch walked off without another word. Elsa sniffed. She took another breath to calm herself down. Okay, okay, she needed to go to her room, wash up, bandage herself with the med kit in the bathroom...and stay calm.

Elsa slowly walked towards and through the door, down the metal stairs, through the hallway...she stopped in front of her dorm room.

"Jack?" She asked. "Are you there?"

She heard footsteps and Jack opened the door up.

"Yeah, you just left..." He said.

Elsa quickly walked past into their small bathroom. She locked the door and started to wash her hands. She bit on her lip as it still really hurt. But she needed to stay strong.

"Elsa?" Jack knocked onto the door. "Is everything okay?"

"Go away!" Yelled Elsa.

She put the water out. She grabbed a towel and dipped her hands off. The towel became dark red.

"Elsa?"

"I said go away! I hate you! You just think that just because we're friends, I'm someone you can get close to! News flash; I'm the snow queen of this school! I don't wanna get close to people and I especially don't want to get close to a low life first grader like you and I wished that we never met!"

Elsa took a deep breath. She grabbed the med kit in a daze and slammed it onto the counter. She froze when she realized her words.

She heard Jack sigh.

"I see..." His voice sounded sad. "I'm sorry for trying to be your friend. I...just never mind. Have fun with your life, Elsa. I'm done."

Jack walked out of the dorm room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Elsa sighed. She opened the med kit up. There were a bunch of bandages lying in there. Elsa grabbed a bottle of medical alcohol first and poured it on the wound. She bit on her lip and ice crawled onto the walls.

 _Conceal , don't feel._

She grabbed a bandage and started to wrap it around her hands.

 _Monsters don't feel._

Elsa put the bandage back into the med kit.

 _Monsters can't love._

She walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed two new gloves from her drawer and pulled them on.

 _Conceal..._

Elsa fell down onto her bed. She felt really tired. At least the bleeding stopped.

And she was able to hurt Jack...even though she...

There was a sudden knock on the door.

Elsa groaned and stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it up. It was Anna.

"Hey-a sis!" Said Anna with big smile. "May I come in?"

Elsa knew that she would ask questions if she saw the ice on the walls.

"Uhm, you can't..."

"Why not? Look, I have some great news!"

"News?"

Anna put her hand against the door frame. "Yes. Hans...he...he...wants to marry me!"

Elsa almost fell down. "M-marry?!"

"Yes...and I wanted to tell you first...and...ask you if...if you would like to...give us your blessing...?"

"My blessing?!" Elsa shook her head. "No way!"

Anna's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Sorry, but you're too young! You're 19!"

"So what? Hans really loves me! That what counts!"

"Oh Anna...what do you know about love?"

"More than you!" Yelled Anna. "All you know is how to shut people out!"

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "I don't-"

"Oh, stop denying it! You never loved anyone, have you?! I've just talked to Jack, who said what you told him! How could you?! The only guy who might ever give a damn about you and you just shut him out!"

"I..."

"Never mind. I don't even want your blessing. I was happy that you were back, but for now...you can rot in hell."

"Just go away!"

Elsa slammed the door shut. She couldn't take it anymore. Why was this all happening?!

She jumped onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. Ice shot out of her body onto the walls.

Now everyone was hating her...why? Because she just had to...if Pitch would get to them...

She groaned. Her hands were still throbbing.

She was really...tired...She closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Jack barged through the hallway.

 _I wished that we never met!_

He stopped in his tracks. He turned his head to look out of the window.

How could she just say that? Did she really feel that way?

He just spoke to Anna who wasn't amused with Elsa's behavior either. She told him that she would talk to Elsa...

Outside the sun was shining. Jack sighed. He needed to clear his head.

He decided to go up the metal stairs to the roof. There he could take a breather without people bothering him.

He walked, but happened to bump into a random student. The guy excused himself and walked away.

Jack went up to stair to the roof. It was nice there. The wind blew through his hair.

Jack closed his eyes took a deep breath. This calmed him a bit down. Jack opened his eyes again. He walked further, but suddenly stopped in his tracks.

He saw some ice laying on the floor. There also was some blood and two recognizable gloves.

Jack gasped. He felt his knees become weak. What the hell...? There was blood...did...did Elsa kill someone? Did someone hurt her?

He quickly grabbed the gloves and ran back inside. He ran down the stairs, towards his dorm room. He barged into the room, only to find Elsa was asleep on her bed.

She was wearing another set of gloves. Jack was about to let her sleep, but her eyes just opened up.

Elsa yawned and sat up. "Damn...how late is it?"

"Something about 3 pm, but..." Jack threw the gloves onto her bed. "Care to explain this?!"

Elsa her eyes widened. "I...uh...didn't I tell you to go away?!"

"You say that everyday!" Yelled Jack. "What the hell happened on the roof?! Did you murder someone?!"

"No!" Yelled Elsa back. "I didn't kill anyone! Just get out!"

Jack sat down next to her. "Pull your gloves off."

"What?" Elsa held her hands back. "I..can't..."

"Pull them off or I'll pull them off for you."

Elsa swallowed nervously. Jack looked serious. She carefully pulled her gloves off, revealing the bandages around her hands.

"Elsa!" Said Jack. "What..."

"Please, don't tell Anna...don't tell anyone..."

"Who hurt you? Was it...Pitch?"

Elsa kept quiet and looked away. Jack gently grabbed her hands.

"No, don't touch me, I'm a monster!" Elsa pulled her hands back.

"Elsa..."

"No, just-"

A knock on the door interrupted them.

Jack stood up and opened the door up. Principal North appeared in the doorway. Elsa quickly pulled her gloves back on.

"Mister North." Elsa stood up. "Is there something the matter?"

"Miss Winters, I need Jack Frost to come with me to my office immediately."

Jack swallowed. "Okay...Els, stay here."

Elsa nodded and sat back down. Jack followed Mr North to his office. When they got there North closed the door behind him. In the office were Pitch and Hans.

"Pitch..." Jack clenched his fist.

"Mr Frost, sit down." Said North.

Jack sat down on a chair next to Hans.

"Jackson Frost. Pitch and Hans here..." North didn't sat down, he stood still in front of Jack. "They have told me that you have been smuggling drugs on this school...is that true?"

Jack shot up. "What?! No way, mr North, I would never do something like that!"

Pitch calmly stood up. "Mister North, if I may, can I suggest to look into his right pocket?"

"My right pocket?"

Jack his hand slowly went in his pocket. His hand surfaced with a small bag filled with white stuff.

"I..." Jack stuttered. His hand trembled.

"What did I tell you, mr North?" Said Pitch. "Jack Frost is a dealer and a liar."

"I expected better from one of my students." Said North.

Jack threw the bag aside. "I..."

His eyes widened as he remembered how a student bumped into him on his way to the roof. He must be working for Pitch and put the bag into his pocket!

"You!' Jack turned to Pitch. "You were the one who planted it in my pocket!"

"I was the one who planted..." Pitch chuckled. "Oh, Jack, what an absurd idea. You must be delusional."

Jack clenched his fist. "I'm not...you're the one who is dealing! Elsa told me!"

"Miss Winters did?" North raised his eyebrows. "Well, then I suppose that we should call her in."

North pushed onto a button next to his microphone.

"Elsa Winters, please report to the principal's office immediately."

Pitch grinned at Jack, who kept staring at him with an angry look. Hans nervously looked down at the floor.

The door opened up a few minutes later and Elsa walked in. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Jack, Pitch and Hans.

"What's wrong, mr North?" Asked Elsa.

"Miss Winters, can you tell me who is dealing in drugs here? Pitch or Jack?" Asked North.

Elsa raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Jack was found with some Meth." Pitch walked towards her and put his hand onto her cheek. "Now, you know that I'm not a dealer, right?"

Elsa swallowed. "I...you're right..."

Pitch chuckled again and stepped away from her.

Elsa stepped forward. Pitch was behind her with a creepy smile.

"Mr North...mister Frost is indeed dealing in drugs."

Jack gasped. What was she doing?! Pitch was the bad guy, why was she defending him?

Elsa looked down. "I wanted to tell you...but I was afraid."

"I see." North gave her a pitiful look for a second, but then his look changed as he looked at Jack. "Mr Frost. You are hereby expelled from Arendelle University."

Jack stepped forwards. "But-"

North glared him down, shutting him up.

"You will be evacuated immediately. I shall call your parents to pick you up tonight."

* * *

That evening Jack was putting everything in his suitcase. His books, his photo of the class, his clothes...

Elsa was sitting on her bed in silence. Jack didn't spoke a word to her. Neither did her sister or anyone of their friends.

Everyone was really mad that she made Jack leave.

Jack was holding his cellphone to his ear and just done with calling his parents.

"Alright, I'll see you by the gate." He put his phone out and into his pocket. He closed his suitcase.

Elsa stood up as he put the suitcase down. "Jack...sorry..."

Jack looked angry at her. "Sorry? Sorry?! You expelled me from this school! You ruined my future!"

Elsa stepped forward. She looked up at him.

"I did it for your own good." Said Elsa.

"For my own good?!"

Elsa slowly stepped closer to him. Jack looked down at her lips. Her beautiful...Elsa stepped closer and put her hands against his chest.

"Jack...I'm really sorry..."

Jack put his hand under her chin. His heart started to beat faster...and faster...He stepped forward and placed his lips onto hers. Elsa her hands went up to his hair. She moaned in the kiss. Jack pushed her against the wall. He knew that this was wrong...but she was...he wanted this, right? Even if...even if she was the one who expelled him...

Jack quickly released her and stepped back. Elsa was holding her hands against her chest again.

"J-Jack..."

"Shit..." Jack quickly grabbed his suitcase. "I...I...I gotta go..."

Jack quickly ran out of the room, leaving Elsa behind with a beating heart.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

One month

It had been one month since she expelled Jack.

"Elsa..."

She was sitting in the classroom, next to her friend Rapunzel. Rapunzel was worried about her. Lately Elsa had been more quiet. Especially after Jack was suspended...

Rapunzel tried again. "Els..."

She turned her head to look outside. Rapunzel sighed and went back to her work. The teacher was calmly explaining something to a student.

Elsa knew that Rapunzel was worried. But she didn't need to be. This was all her own doing. She was the one who expelled Jack. If only if she wasn't afraid of Pitch...then she would be able to take Pitch on. But Pitch was stronger.

 _Even if I would take him on..._

Elsa rubbed her hands together. The wounds were still there. If someone would find out...

The school bell rang.

"Alright, everyone knows their homework, right?" Said the teacher.

"Yes!" Yelled the students.

"Good. Now everyone just remember, it is not bad if you fail the homework, this only takes up 5 percent of your grade..."

The students all grabbed their stuff and left the room. Elsa walked into the hallway when Rapunzel caught up with her.

"Elsa! Hey!"

Elsa walked further with Rapunzel barely keeping up.

"You have been kinda quiet! I know you expelled Jack, but you only did it because you're scared of your boyfriend!"

Elsa stopped walking. She clenched her fist and looked angrily at her friend.

"Rapunzel, don't you dare to insult my boyfriend." She said in a cold voice.

Rapunzel started to tear up. Her lip trembled and she took a step back. Elsa started to walk further, leaving her friend behind.

"Are you okay?" Asked Flynn when he reached his girlfriend. He saw how she was almost crying when Elsa talked to her.

"No..." Rapunzel wiped her tears away. "Elsa is hurt and there is nothing I can do. Damn Pitch. He is in full control of her...Elsa told me not to insult Pitch. Since when is she protective of him?"

Flynn sighed. "That's it." He took a few steps forward.

"Flynn? What are you..."

"I'm going to have a word with our sweet Elsa." He looked back and gave her a wink. "Don't worry, I'll be nice."

* * *

Elsa walked into her room. She threw her bag down onto her bed and lay down.

She immediately sat up again and stared at the bed on the other side.

"Jack..." She whispered.

Ever since he was gone her world became lonelier. Anna didn't talk to her anymore, the first years were even more scared of her than before...she would try to dance after classes, but her spirit was gone.

A knock on her door caught her out of her thoughts. She jumped up and opened the door up. Flynn walked past her into the room.

"Elsa." He said with a serious tone.

Elsa closed the door and turned around. "What?"

"Your friends are worried about you." Said Flynn. "Or at least I am, haha."

When Elsa didn't smile he continued.

"Anyway, I think you should get Jack back."

"Jack? He is gone. He was the one..."

"He wasn't!"

Elsa jumped a little when Flynn yelled at her. He had never looked so angrily at her. Flynn stepped closer as his expression changed from anger into sadness.

"He wasn't the one who smuggled. You know that and yet you expelled him. You expelled the one guy who made your world brighter...I don't know about you, but I wouldn't be able to live for even a month without the other person."

Elsa raised her eyebrows and smiled mischievously. "Let me guess, if something happened to Kristoff you would find him immediately."

"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny, miss Winters..." Flynn smiled at her. "But at least you're making jokes again. Now, are you going to get Jack or just stay unhappy?"

"I could go get him...but what if he doesn't want to see me again? I ruined his life..."

"Did he said that before he left?" Asked Flynn.

"He...he..." Elsa put her fingers against her lips.

"He kissed you?!"

Elsa shrieked and lowered her hand. "How did you...?"

"Come on, I have Rapunzel as a girlfriend, I majored in woman-signs. But if he kissed you...damn, he really got the hots for you, doesn't he?"

"Oh, just shut up!" Elsa grabbed her small coat. "I'm already getting him, geez!"

"Do you even know where he lives?"

She froze in her tracks.

"Shit."

"No kidding. Come on, we need to ask your new friend Tadashi."

"Tadashi? Why?" Asked Elsa.

"Because he is the one who has all the students records. Come on, let's go, let's go."

Elsa pouted and let Flynn push her out of the room.

* * *

Anna was sitting in the library. Lately she had been hanging out with Kristoff and her friends a lot. Hans was really busy, so she would only see him during lunch or in the hallways.

Toothiana, Sandy and Aster were sitting next to her along with Kristoff.

"Okay..." Tooth read the math questions for the others, since they would have a test soon. "Does a pound of gold or a pound of feathers weight more?"

"The pound of..." Aster grabbed his head and groaned. "Shit, I should know this!"

Anna's face lit up. "I know this! The feathers! A pound of feathers is measured in avoirdupois weight, in which one pound equals 16 ounces. Precious metals are measured in troy weight, in which one pound equals 12 ounces. However, the ounces are not measured in the same way. In avoirdupois weight, one ounce = 437.5 grains. In troy weight, one ounce = 480 grains. So, one pound of feathers weighs (16)x(437.5 grains) = 7,000 grains. One pound of gold weighs (12)x(480 grains) = 5,760 grains."

Everyone stared at her in awe.

"What the..." muttered Toothiana.

Anna grinned and rubbed her neck. "Haha...sorry, did I get it wrong?"

"No, no, you got it good." Said Kristoff. "How did you know that?"

"Oh, I practiced with Elsa..." Anna's expression dropped. She stopped rubbing her neck and lowered her arm. "She..." Anna sighed and looked at the table. "I don't even know my own sister anymore."

Everyone was quiet and looked at her. They all didn't knew why Elsa expelled Jack. Everything seemed good between the two. Rumors had it that Jack was a drug dealer, but they wouldn't believe it. Jack had no reason to deal drugs.

"Look, there is Tadashi." Said Kristoff suddenly.

Anna looked angry at him. "Kristoff, who cares?!"

Kristoff shrugged nonchalant. "Because he is walking towards us?"

Anna stood up when Tadashi arrived at their table. Tadashi smiled at her, but Anna looked suspiciously at him.

"What, Tadashi?" Said Anna.

"Nothing." Tadashi folded his arms. "I just thought that you wanted to know that Elsa is getting Jack back. That's all."

He wanted to leave, but Anna grabbed his arm.

"Hold it! What do you mean?"

Tadashi looked down at her over his shoulder. He turned around to completely face her as Anna released his arm.

"You have no idea why she expelled Jack, do you?"

Anna shook her head. The others all held their breaths.

"It's because of her boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow he made her fear him even more. His plan worked and now he is in full control. Elsa didn't tell you?"

Anna slapped him lightly on his arm. "Of course she didn't!" She stepped back and held her hands to her chest. "Elsa...I'm going to-"

"Stay put. If you even try to hurt Pitch, he will destroy you too. Just let Elsa and Jack solve this." Said Tadashi.

Anna sighed. "Okay. Then I shall pray for their safety. Speaking of which, where is my sister now?"

"Elsa? She went to his house."

* * *

Elsa just stepped out of the bus. Thanks to Tadashi she found his address...StreetPenny 257.

She shivered. Damn, it was cold. Although it wasn't snowing, there was still wet snow on the ground...funny how she thought it was cold...

Elsa giggled a little as she walked through the street.

 _Wait? Why am I smiling?!_ Thought Elsa. _Stop it, Elsa! Concentrate, dammit!_

She arrived at number 257 and ran the bell.

 _Okay, what do I even say to him...wait, what do I say to him!? Oh my god, why didn't I think this through?!_

The door opened up. A woman with short brown hair in a white-shirt and blue pants opened the door. It must be his mother.

"Excuse me, miss Frost, is Jack..."

The woman suddenly squealed and grabbed her hand. "Elsa!"

Elsa looked confused when the woman dragged her into the house. "How do you know me?"

"Of course Jack is home! And we met when you two were brought to the principal's office!" She put Elsa down in the living room on the couch. "Stay here, I'll tell Jack you're coming!"

"Wait, don't!" Said Elsa. She nervously held her gloved hands to her chest. "I'll go up myself."

"Of course, you're Jack's friend!"

Elsa giggled when she noticed how mrs Frost was saying 'of course' a lot.

Mrs Frost pointed at the stairs. "It's the second room on the left. While you two chat, I'll make some warm chocolate."

"Thank you. I'll go up then."

Elsa walked up the stairs. When she arrived at his door she knocked a few times. She heard someone cough before hearing a familiar voice.

"Come in!"

Elsa took a deep breath and then opened the door and stepped into the room.

There he was. He was on his bed behind his laptop.

"Elsa?!" Jack jumped up and put his laptop down. "What are you doing here? More importantly, how did you even get here?!"

Behind her the door fell shut. Elsa took a step closer.

"Thanks to Tadashi I found your address. And I'm here to get you back to Arendelle High."

"Why is it even called 'High' when it's not a high school..." Jack shook his head and glared at her. "You surely have some guts to come here after what you did. Don't even expect me to come with you, I have no business with that school."

"But you do with me. And your friends. There is no reason for you..."

"You betrayed me. More than that, you deceived me. Unbelievable that I ever..." Jack shook his head again. He sighed and sat down onto his bed.

Elsa sighed heavily. She sat down next to him and looked at him with a serious look.

"Jack, if I didn't care do you think I would've come to get you?"

He didn't answer and avoided her gaze.

"If Pitch finds out that I left to get you, he will have my head. So don't think I would've have come if I didn't care!"

Jack was still not answering. And now Elsa got angry.

"Everyone at school fucking hates me! And it's all because of my actions! I swear, if I could I would have betrayed Pitch! But I'm scared of him and his damn minions! Do you know how it is to be scared of someone like that?! Of course you don't! You're always liked by everyone and now my own sister won't even talk to me! All because of you! And I went through so much trouble because of you! I feel this way, because of you! I want to push you away, yet I cannot imagine my life without you! I used to be fine on my own with my friends! Falling in love used to be nothing more than something I could dream of and then you came into my life and now I don't know what to do, because of you!"

She took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking.

"Elsa?" Jack finally looked at her. "You fell in love with me?"

"Was that all you heard?!" Elsa went silent when he didn't answer. She now looked away with a flushed face. "I...I...I..."

"Let me rephrase that; do you like me?"

"What if I do? You already told me that you wouldn't want to come with me!"

"So, you do?"

"Does it matter?" Elsa frowned.

"Do you?"

"Fine!" Elsa threw her arms up. "I like you, stupid! I like you more than my sister, good enough for ya?!"

Jack became red. His eyes widened and he suddenly started to smile. Elsa looked annoyed at him.

"What?!"

"N-nothing..." Laughed Jack. "You're just so funny sometimes!"

"I'm not!"

"You are..." Jack stopped laughing and grabbed her hands. He looked at her with a soft gaze. "I just needed to know how you felt, Elsa. And if I meant something to you."

Elsa looked away with a red face.

"And if you would like to know, I like you too. Ever since I first saw you."

She looked back with a slight smile. "Since you first saw me?"

"Yeah...you seemed like a good person. A bit strict, but nice."

"You know, Flynn actually got me to come here." Said Elsa.

"Flynn?"

"Yeah, he told me to get the one person who makes me happy."

Jack his eyes widened. "Elsa..."

"And you are the one who makes me..."

Jack suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. He didn't mind her cold jacket. He was too happy in this moment. The past month just seemed like a bad dream.

"I've missed you, Elsa." Whispered Jack.

Elsa started to tear up. She slowly wrapped her arms around him as well. Her hands were trembling. "M-me too..."

Jack sighed and pulled away. "So, what is the plan?"

"Plan?" Elsa wiped her tears away.

"Yes, how do we defeat Pitch?"

"Defeat Pitch?! We can't defeat him! He owns the school..."

Jack chuckled. "Does he? Elsa, think about it. What if we expose him?"

"Then he will just lie his way out. We need to put his minions against him...against each other. Even though that will be difficult."

The door suddenly opened up and his mother walked into the room with a tray with two cups on it.

"Hot chocolate for the love birds!" Said mrs Frost happily.

"Love birds?!" Said Jack and Elsa in unison.

His mother put the two cups down. "Don't deny it! Why else would you two hold hands?"

Jack quickly released Elsa's hands and Elsa looked away with a blush.

"So cute."

"Mo-hom! Just get out of my room!" Yelled Jack embarrassed.

His mother giggled and left the room. When she shut the door behind her Jack turned back to Elsa.

"Sorry for my mom. She can be a bit noisy."

"It's fine...she is nice...I like her." Said Elsa.

Jack handed her a cup and took one too. He blew the smoke out of his warm cup. He glanced at Elsa. Her cup froze a little bit on the edge.

"Are you okay?" Asked Jack.

Elsa nodded. "I always use this technique to cool it down."

"Oh...that's handy."

"It is. By the way, if we take Pitch down...then we need to do it the right way. I cannot just show my hands. Pitch would blame someone and force me into betraying them. We need to think of it like chess. Once you're checkmate then the opponent needs to surrender. We need to drive Pitch into a corner so that there is no way out for him anymore."

"First we turn his minions against each other."

"That will be easy. My sister is dating one of those minions." Said Elsa as she took a sip.

Jack put his cup away. "And if I film his little deals? Then he will be exposed even more."

"Good. Then when we have evidence, we can expose him...Jack, if this is all over, then...I don't know what will happen."

"What do you mean?"

"If we can date or how the school will be with..."

Elsa stopped talking when her phone buzzed. She took it out and looked at the message.

 _-Elsa. Are you taking a stroll? If so, get back here._

"Shit, Pitch wants me." Elsa put her cup down and jumped up. "I need to get back to the school immediately. Sorry, Jack...look, meet me tomorrow in the park. Pitch knows I like to take strolls and he won't see us together there."

"Okay, I'll show you out."

They walked to the front door. Elsa turned around when she stood in the doorframe.

"Meet me tomorrow at three..."

"Good." Said Jack. "Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

Jack grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. Elsa felt her heart leap when their lips made contact.

"Aww!"

The two quickly parted when they heard Jack's mother and sister squeal from behind them.

Elsa and Jack both looked at them with a blush.

"Mom, Sophie!" Said Jack embarrassed.

"How cute!" Said Sophie, a girl with long brown hair with one white streak in a summer dress. "Jack has a girlfriend!"

"I do not!"

Elsa looked away with a blush. She put her finger against her lips. They kissed...it always felt so nice.

"He does! Look, that girl is blushing!"

Jack looked at Elsa. She looked so beautiful in the light. Her hair was a bit out of her bun. He could count the few freckles she had, that's how close they were. Her eyes were a bit puffy from crying. She held her gloved hands close to her heart. When she looked back he noticed how blue her eyes were. Very blue, like the ocean on a sunny day in Hawaii...no, wait, more like ice.

"You're beautiful."

"Huh?" Said Elsa.

Jack blinked a few times and then looked at her again. "What?"

"You just said..." Elsa looked down with a blush. She then looked up again. Her heart was pounding loudly. "That I was...beautiful?"

"I might have...look, just go back to your dorm, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. She said goodbye to everyone and walked to the bus. Well, walked...she skipped. Out of happiness. This was the first time she ever felt true love. With Pitch it was more business.

* * *

Jack closed the door and leaned against it. He held his hand over his mouth. They kissed again...it was heavenly...her lips were soft.

"First time you kissed her?"

Jack looked up to see his mother standing in the hallway. Sophie already went back to the living room.

"Maybe..."

His mother smiled. "I see... wel, then, just be careful, honey. Her former boyfriend might not be so thrilled to see you two together."

Jack removed his hand from his mouth to show her a smile.

"Don't worry, mom. I'm sure it will all work out...it better."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
